


THEIR DESIGN™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Action, Action & Romance, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Atheism, Attempted Murder, Awesome Alana Bloom, Baking, Beta/Omega, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Will Graham, Boys In Love, Breeding, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chesapeake Ripper, Claiming Bites, College, Cooking, Crazy, Crime Fighting, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Empathy, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feminization, Fights, Fishing, Fist Fights, Food Issues, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Food Sex, Forbidden Love, Future Fic, Gay Sex, Happy Murder Family, Hunt, Hunters & Hunting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Italy, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Jack Crawford Being an Asshole, Jack Has Issues, Killing, Knives, Knotting, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Lovers, Manipulative Will Graham, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Gore, Mild Kink, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Abigail Hobbs, POV Alana Bloom, POV Hannibal Lecter, POV Jack Crawford, POV Will Graham, Pack Family, Police, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pre-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Quote: This is My Design (Hannibal), Rating: M, Recipes, References to Depression, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Sassy Will Graham, Scent Marking, Season/Series 07, Serial Killers, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Stress Relief, Sweet/Hot, Thriller, To Be Edited, Top Hannibal Lecter, True Love, Unrequited Love, Will Graham is a Cannibal, slick, smart shit, w - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: !!!Will Lector has it all; pups willing to hunt and kill beside him. An Alpha who sees him as an equal, his freedom. Respect and a home in beautiful Italy. Ever since he left with Hannibal, his life has become easier, better in all ways imaginable. He spends his days teaching while his pups attend university and Hannibal runs his restaurant. However, that is all threatened when an Omega starts a killing spree, drawing too much attention their way.Jack Crawford is trying to move on after failing someone he considered close to him and his trust being betrayed. He's in Italy trying to relax as his psychiatrist suggested and he was doing so well. Until one morning, what he sees gives him chills. Convinced that who he thought to be dead in his mind is alive and still killing he goes to the Police and offers his help.With an old friend returning to open stitched wounds, he has to be able to deny falling into that pit of darkness again and protect his Pack from rising threats of a Rogue Killer.(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad forCast etc.2019©®ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega)





	1. Only

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy, new booook.  
> Have an unhealty addiction to these two.  
> (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡I was looking for a fan fiction that had them leaving when Hannibal asked him toooo, couldn't find one so decided to make one. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hopefully you all like it!  
> It's a work in progress and an AU~ alternative universe with some new characters and old ones lovelies. Help me out and leave some love! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me and read on Wattpad free app for the Cast and more, @JazamineLake(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Crawford and Will. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialog when the Lecter Family is alone is English or Lithuanian. When their with Strangers its Italian.

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf> 

 

[ https://jazaminelake.simplesite.com](https://jazaminelake.simplesite.com)

 

 [https://www.wattpad.com/678887119-their-design™-cast](https://www.wattpad.com/678887119-their-design%E2%84%A2-cast)

 

 

  

* * *

 

  
 

 

 

 Jack Crawford had come to Italy for the sole intention of refurbishment.

 

He had done so many wrongs and broke people, people that were supposed to be in his care. Though his psychiatrist insisted that what happened was absolutely not his fault and wasn't in his control. He knew, that it was.  He had absolute control in what he was doing and thought he had it. Thought he had him on his side and he completely disregarded the changes. Ignored the smell of Alpha on Special Agent Graham. Ignored completely the change in behaviour in the Omega he had oathed to protect. He just thought it was part of it. Part of the way to get to the Prey. Lead with the bait, ‘he's a good fisherman’. But, what he didn't expect was for his Fisherman to go with the bait. Special Agent William Graham, was an Omega with pure empathy. He was totally unique in his very own way and Jack Crawford saught him out to borrow the fragile man's imagination. And he had done so well. Saved so many lives as well as took some. He hadn't gone too far, didn't slip in too much. That's what Jack told himself as he let a perfectly good man's mind deteriorate. So, like a true friend he got Will the help he needed, so he could stay in the field, stay and fall deeper into the darkness.

 

 Dr Hannibal Lecter, referred by Alana Bloom, Jack went to him himself. He had heard so much great things about the Alpha who was a Surgeon for five years and prior to that, a well-known Doctor. He was beyond qualifications and so very refined that you would never believe how he had grown up scavenging for food to feed himself and a sister until he was taken in by an Uncle. The Alpha has such good taste, spoke several languages and became Jack's friend. Jack who was oblivious to the other Alpha's intentions trusted him with Will's life. Hannibal had played them all so well, took Alana's heart, toyed with Will's mind and Jack's trust. Dr Lecter was, in fact, the serial killer known as The Copycat and the Chesapeake Ripper.  A killer that Jack had been looking for for so many years and he didn't even think it would be someone so close to him and even closer to Will. Will, who had seen it and tried to kill Hannibal. The Omega losing Alana's affection and gaining Jack Crawford's suspicion. Before he knew the truth, he would have approved of their potential relationship. It wasn't obvious to Will and Jack at first, both about Dr Lector as a Cannibal and his infatuation to Will. Maybe it was because of Will's mind, how he saw killers minds and that Will began to put it together. He had seen it all before Jack and tried to prove it to him. He was even intent on killing the Doctor.

 

But, all that changed.  
   They made a plan; Hook, line and sinker. 

 

He never imagined Will and Hannibal to use him. He should have seen it. He did, he just played along thinking it was the best way. Will would play with the Alpha's heart and get him to confess. Get him to at least, trust him. Jack had let it gone too far. He ignored the smell of sex on the Omega and Will had only disregarded it as well.

 

 

“I have to play the part well, or he'll know."

 

 

He believed him and let it happen. He let an unstable Omega bond with a Cannibal Killer. The news of their disappearance spread like a forest fire. Jack had found Will's note saying simply to take care of his dogs and that he wouldn't miss him. Hannibal's note was a Thank you letter. He thanked Jack for introducing him to his most magnificent mate and promised that he would take great care of Will. Jack wanted to burn the notes but, he had to keep it for evidence. Freddie Lounds wrote her book based on their story. They were then given the name: Murder Husbands. The Beta female was a part of the plan to get Hannibal's trust. She agreed to it and her being alive was revealed when the pair had disappeared. She rubbed it in Jack's face that she knew it was to happen. Most persons were shocked, like Price and Zeller, some were glad like Freddie and others were hurt, Alana Bloom mostly. She was also mad at Jack, came to him and screamed at his, tears in her eyes as she pointed out the facts.

 

 

  “I told you not to put him out there!”

 

 

  She all but burst into tears, her distressed Omega pheromones making Jack feel even worse than he was already. She too had thought she had known Hannibal. Fell for the Alpha's charms and let him bed her, Jack was glad that she didn't bond with him, however. Jack, he had a search for some months until he was ordered to close the case. He hated doing that after so many had died by Hannibal's hand including the possibility of Will's life at stake. He didn't like to believe it and denied that Hannibal would even harm Will. He even went to a professional for the facts. Bedelia Du Maurier just gave him his answer.

 

 

“Would he harm one that he is intrigued with, one that got to him and he even has an obsession over? No. Quite possibly, he feels a daily ache and needs for him?"

 

  Jack had then asked what he feared the most,  “Is Hannibal... In love with Will?"

 

  “Yes."

 

 

     With that aside, he focused on moving on. Burying the past demons and clearing out the closet of skeletons.

 

  Here he was now, Florence, Italy at the same bridge where he had first laid eyes on his Bella. He was to throw away his past burdens but, as he stood there he realised that he couldn't come to do it. The Alpha just slipped the ring on the silver chain he had and clipped it around his neck. It rested softly on his chest and he sighed, looking over at the calm waters. His _Bella_ , the only female he had ever met to be so strong-willed in the face of death. Her Cancer was killing her slowly. Still, she fought like the stubborn, beautiful beta she was and he loved her more for it. Sometimes, he wished that he did have a family with her. She'd have been a wonderful mother and he would have someone else to remember her by with, as well as a piece of her in his life. Memories were all he held and it pained him that he would never hear her voice, see her smile and smell her joy.

 

  He had mourned for so long. Far too long. 

 

  
Tried his best to force work in front of everything else as a distraction from what he felt. Alana was the one who suggested him getting a psychiatrist, but she didn't give him a reference. Not after...all that happened. He went, the Doctor was a female beta, which was good, he didn't trust Alphas any more, and a kind woman that prescribed him some rest and relaxation. Though he did not understand why he would need such a thing at first, he came to one sooner than he thought. A reason to escape Virginia. A reason to get out of his house that only had painful pictures of his Bella haunting him. Away from the job that was now the only thing he lived for. He felt a little out of place in Florence. He had never come here really, without his Bella. And now, now that she would never be with him and he would return in three week's time to an empty house that scented of bleach and jasmine flowers. His purpose now was beginning harder and harder to see each day. He'd only been here for a week and he'd already seen how this was going. The Alpha turned and tugged his coat around him, the air cool and the day was just starting. The sun barely has broken the sky and still warm on Jack's face. He found himself cruising his way down to a water fountain. There he sat on the benches and stared as the birds fluffed around in the waters, enjoying their early morning baths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

        Will was awoken to the smell of sausage. His blue eyes fluttered open with a yawn. The sun peaked beyond the forest trees onto the empty side of the King size, grey bed sheets. Will stretched on the softness and rolled on Hannibal's side. The Omega sat up and glanced at the small, black digital clock that sat on the nightstand, blinking in red, 07:05. Will slid off the bed and draped his robe around himself and made his way to the master bathroom. Dark windows let the sun peak through and light the room kindly. The bathroom had black marble tiles on the floors that were splashed with white and on the ceiling, a diamond chandelier sat, held by an iron ring. The walls and cabinets were dark ash grey. A white toilet rested opposite to the clear shower, grey and black towels hanged on the arm of the shower glass. The shower was large enough for three people to fit comfortably with a square corner to sit in. Two marbled white sinks were before him with silver soap holders and grey hand cloths. The master bath opened to a dressing area, which was right across from the bathtub, that led to a walk-in closet and linen. Much like the bath, the closet was wide and had dark shelves.

 

Will washed his face and brushed his teeth then, wiping his face with the soft bath cloth, he looked at his reflection in the wide oval mirror, rimmed with black. Wild curls of dyed auburn hair atop his head, his eyes looked brighter than they ever were before he left Virginia. Hannibal would quote that they looked of the sky at dusk, or like the waves of Hawaii. His face was smoothed of his hair. He had shaved it when they started to live outside the skirts of Florence in a small woodlands population less than twenty with deer and other little creatures. A titanium and gold ring on his finger, on the inside the words “It's Beautiful” engraved into it, as was it in Hannibal's.They lived in a eight and a half bedroom, four and a half bathrooms, a basement and three-vehicle garage House. With twenty-five thousand square feet of a yard. The house belonged previously to Hannibal's  Uncle who had died but, a year ago. Three and a half porches, one for their room that overlooked the tall trees. The second porch, across from the electric stone fireplace in the living room. It was the largest in the house and led to an outdoor gathering with grills and seating areas. The third porch was barren and made of oak floors, with glass panels doors and was downstairs outside of Hannibal's office. The half porch which was the last was for the guest bedroom downstairs and was smaller than the rest. Downstairs had a quaint wine cellar beneath the stairs. It led to a grand room that was painted in dark colours and decorated by Hannibal. Handpicked art and statues and antiques. Soft chairs for patients and shelves with files and books. A medicine cabinet at the far west of the room, small circular lights illuminating the room from above.

 

   The porch giving a calming view of nature and it's gifted. Beyond a door, were the other several rooms. An exercising, indoor pool, kitchen and living room, with the guest bedroom and closet. At the far back, locked with the some of the finest technology, a deep freezer and storage room for the most special of Guests. Hannibal's and his bedroom was the Master on the first level, the bed was in front of rustic grey and brown walls that faced their fireplace. Beside the bed were two grey nightstands. The fireplace was almost black in colour and length. Above it was a 41 inch sleek, black smart TV that Hannibal bought a week ago. The floor was dark oak hardwood that carried all the way to the foyer and porches. The wide window screens had remote-controlled shutters, as well as the room, had air conditioning and automatic lighting. Most of the house did. Will left the room in search of food. He went down the narrow hall, passing the first guest bedroom on the right of their room. The room was much smaller than their's and was completely bare. The walls were light grey in colour and had two windows to the west wall. The hallway walls were grey and white. The floor dark hardwood and a few photos framed hanged with a plant pot or two. Will heard the familiar scampering of paws on the floor and smiled when he saw his dogs, Teth and Kapha. The dogs gave happy barks at their master and ran to his legs. They expressed their joy by licking his hands and wagging their tails happily, tongues hanging from their mouths. He returns their affection with his own, kneeling down and petting them for a few minutes. When his knees began to hurt, he stood and whistled for them to follow. The dogs were strong breed, both German Shepherds, although Teth was a crossbreed of Husky. His fur was thicker than Kapha's and a mixture of browns and black. His eyes were blue like Will's and It was part of the reason he was adopted the minute Will saw him.

  

Kapha was actually Blay's. But, she loved Will more, even though Blay denied it. She was a beautiful German Shepherd. Her fur coat was smoother than Teth's and was mostly black. Little patches of brown on her hips and thighs. Around her eyes were most prominent, they looked like circles around her brown eyes. She was a puppy when she got here less than a year ago. Blay decided he wanted a dog when he heard the nearby neighbourhood's had pups. Six months later, she was here and causing up a storm. The wall broke into the foyer, which led to boys' bedrooms, the kitchen, which led to Abby's room and the Living plus dining room. The Kitchen was Hannibal's favourite place in the house. The other in the basement was only used when there were guests. This kitchen, had dark cabinets, an ash white marble island and sink countertops. At the island, soft black leather chairs lined at the right. Overhead, there were silver round lights hanging, and silver appliances. In one of the chairs, was his Beta son Blaylock. The young male was five, ten and had scruffy chocolate hair, fair skin and hazel grey eyes. He was English born in London and Will claimed as his son when he was just twelve years. The boy he had saved those years ago had grown out of his shy and frightening ways. At the stove, was his mate, Hannibal wasn't in a robe, as he had work after breakfast. The six feet Alpha was in a grey-blue pants suit and a soft blue shirt that was folded at the arms. Before the Omega greets his son, he goes straight to his Alpha and slides his hand up that strong back. Hannibal turned to him, amber eyes dark, silver-blonde hair falling over his forehead.

 

 

“Good Morning, _mylimasis_ ,"

 

Will had gotten quite familiar with what the term meant and many languages as well. He just smiled and kissed his Alpha, earning a groan from Blay in the background.

 

“Hey, eating here," The beta stabbed his sausage with a huff, “making me lose my appetite."

 

“Then," Hannibal broke the kiss with a small smirk, “eat elsewhere." And continued kissing Will, this time at his neck. Blay groaned and left, the dogs following behind him, seeing if they could get a free snack.

 

“Mornin'," was all Will said when Hannibal pressed one last kiss. He let him and then took a sausage from the plate that sat at the side of the side. Hannibal watched him eat it as he cleaned his hands.

 

 

His Husband had a desire to see people enjoy his food. And it wasn't like Will didn't enjoy them.  
   Al, who looked as though he has just gotten up and probably did, came in the kitchen and took up the plate, thanking his Father and then proceeding to eat. Hannibal would normally consider this rude with any other person, however, there were exceptions. Alabaster was nineteen years and six feet in height. Over the years, he had filled out like any Alpha coming of age. Soft, shaven dirty blonde hair ruffled from his sleep, baby blue eyes tired from last nights studies. The young Alpha sighed into the good food and ate faster. Will went to the coffee machine and made two cups, one dark as he liked it and espresso-like Alabaster liked it. Hannibal took out the rest of the food for his mate. Al was a quiet soul. Unlike most Alphas, he wasn't very social like his siblings, nor was he ignorant or ill-mannered. He was their first-second child, after Abigail. He was born in Vilnius, and when Hannibal had gone there after their marriage, he had encountered Al who lived on his own at the age of fourteen. His father had died and his mother was anything but, that. Hannibal brought the Teen Alpha to the Lector Castle where he met Will, Abby and Hannibal's Aunt Murasaki and Uncle Robertus. He didn't trust the older Alpha until he spent time with Will who he called now, his only true mother. Though Will did not birth him, he was honoured to be his Mother. He was legally their son within a week. Abigail bonded with him and brought the anxious Alpha out of his shell. She was also there for Blay and his nightmares. She was then scented as their sister and Pack. Abby was legally their daughter after their Marriage. The scared girl trusted her brothers and her Fathers with her life. She wasn't with them as much, since she was attending UniFI just as Al, though his classes were mostly online.

  

Will ate, thinking of how his life was. He had figured that they would live a life running when he left with Hannibal. But, it wasn't so, those night terrors, sleepwalking and headaches, they all vanished. Everything was peaceful, everything was right. Within a mouth of them leaving, he felt lighter. Yes, he missed his dogs and hoped that they were all in good hands. But, the final feeling of freedom; not being on a longer leash. It was nothing he ever experienced. His Alpha let him embrace his true potential. There weren't any boundaries, he just let himself go. Acknowledged the power he held at a leash for so long. They hunted together now. They hadn't in some weeks but, it would surely happen. And when it did, it was as a Pack. Will could vividly recall when he had first hunted with Hannibal. They were freshly married in beautiful Hawaii. However, the beauty didn't attain to the number of rude persons that subsided there. And Hannibal's patience had worn. So, when his Husband had woken up, he had awakened with him. Hannibal had tried to tell him to get back to sleep, that he needed the rest, especially after their recent activities. The Omega rolled his eyes and firmly stated that he was coming with him. Hannibal knew not to argue. So, they went out that night and had their first kill together as Mates. The victim was a male beta, estimated to be in his late thirties. He was begging and bloodied as the Alpha stood over him. Will crept out from the darkness and watched. The Beta saw him and seemed relieved for a moment.

 

So, he begged Will.  
   Tears pouring down his face and warmblood leaking from the fresh cuts. Will walked forward and rubbed his Alphas' shoulder with one hand, taking the ragged sharp knife with the other. The beta went speechless. Will knew why.  
He thought Will would save him. That his smaller stature and biology meant he would pity him and call the police.

 

 

He didn't, instead, he knelt beside the man's head and whispered so low, _**“See Our Design."**_

 

 

Then, slit his neck.

    They took trophies. A liver and lung for dinner. After dessert, they made love under the moon. His Alpha sliding into him, hands precise and lips kissing his neck and nape, their bodies rocked together, Hannibal's Alpha cock sheared in his gripping walls. Omegan moans whispering in the night. They had climaxed to the sound of crashing waves. It wasn't long after that they went to Lithuania with Abigail where they adopted Al. Less than a year later, Will finds Blay. They were in London and the Young beta had tried to pickpocket him. Hannibal has grabbed his hand and would have labelled him as Rude if it wasn't for Will. He found out that the Betas' stepfather was abusive when he followed him home. So, the next day, he gave Blaylock a pocket knife and told him he did not have to fear anymore. The male used it well and when he was put into the system Will and Hannibal immediately claimed him legally. His name was Blaylock Lector however, with their living situation, they went by different identities. Abigail was Adelia Cleo Lanz, second born and only daughter of Hector Ryszard Lanz, a forensic psychiatrist, the last Count of the Lector bloodline and Wylton Liam Lanz, a small High school Biology teacher. Her brothers where Alexius Ryan Lanz and Blaise Misha Lanz. Although Abigail was ‘legally' their biological child. They all preferred to be addressed by their birth names when together.

 

 

  Will felt the soft kiss on his cheek.  
“I'll be back before five," The Male said, kissing Will on the lips once more. He hummed, remembering the first time Hannibal had kissed him. He was so shocked and then angry. He had thought the Male was trying to use him as he was using Alana. He was so infuriated that he had pushed Hannibal away and then socked him in the jaw. It hurt like a bitch but, it was very much worth it. The Alpha was left with a bruise for a few days and a burst lip. It took him a week to think about what has happened. He thought to himself that he would fish, believed that he was. Yet, he saw. Seen what Hannibal was and still, he bonded with the Alpha. He was so very terrified afterwards.  
He wouldn't believe it and denied it for as long as he could. After all that Hannibal has done, he did not want to have that sort of connection with him.  
Still, it happened and he couldn't deny it any longer, especially after Freddie Lounds' ‘death'.The Alpha didn't hold him back.  
   

 

Always listened to Will. More importantly, he respected him even as an Omega. Will thinks he fell in love with him for that. He'd always hated his biology so, he was so grateful for him never using his Alpha rank nor an Order towards Will.

 

 

“I'll get your coats." And be did, when he came back, Al was sipping his espresso. He helped Hannibal with his tie, feeling good about the day already. He walked Hannibal to the Garage where their vehicles were parked. Hannibal's was a silver Range Rover Velar 2019 SUV. He watched his Alpha leave for work before getting ready for his.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Give me love（☆/＞u＜/!~ editing this beauty. 

 


	2. Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Abigail Lector. (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)  
> Enjoy this new chapter and look forward for more! (*´﹀`*)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **PART**   **TWO**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

    Lia was quite glad that she wasn't in a group project with anyone she didn't want to work with nor wasn't comfortable with. Adelia was lucky to be with her few chosen friends that were all diligent and beautiful women. Delia, as her _Father_ addressed liked to address her, was five feet and seven inches. Her hair was a short wavy blend of brown and blonde and her eyes were an ice blue. Her skin was a fair milk, lips were baby pink and her Beta scent like lavender. Zanetta was the friendliest of the four girls. She had soft chocolate eyes and short black hair that curled at her ears. Her skin was a golden tan and her eyes shaped like almonds. The beta female grew up in Italy and loved Romance. She was the talker of the group and couldn't live without her phone. She was also from a well-known bloodline.

 

Nya-Joy was an Omega female that was so sweet and timid. She tended to be the quietest of their group and was really Lia's favourite. The little omega had grey eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Though looks could be deceiving. She was not like the majority of the Omega race that submitting to any dominant, she was actually very bold when it came to her gender and her aspirations, and didn't like to be degraded just because of her Gender. She reminded her of her Dad and how he never let anyone underestimate his name anymore due to his biology. And there was Davina. She was an Alpha female. Her hair was dark chocolate and fell in straight waves from her heart face. Her skin was fair and light freckles dotted over her nose, forest green eyes highlighted by thick, dark lashes. Vina, as they called her was rash but, kind at heart. She cared dearly for those she trusted. As an Alpha, it was hard to.

 

   Adelia knew the girls since she came to Florence. They had met on the first day of their Classes and bonded over their hatred of the same evil teacher; the same teacher that she was grateful to for putting them together for the same assignment.

 

 

  “OmG, have any of you seen the Museum? It's like a full-on blood bath."  It was Zanetta who had said that eyes on her latest Samsung phone. 

 

“What do you mean?" Little Nya asked as she walked beside Lia, messy strawberry hair in a bun. She sat on the benches they had walked to. They sat with her, placing thick folders on their laps as Etta showed them a site she had told them about, that was called Beyond the Scenes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** KILLER STRIKES AGAIN?!**

**Another young Omega's life is taken away by what Officials are now calling The Painter. And he stays true to his name; painting the halls of His last kill, see _here_ for more, with the blood of his victims. This time, The Painter, at around eight pm, attacked and killed Omega Sam Winters. He was then gutted, his uterus was ripped from his body and painted on the walls.**

 

**The act of violence has brought many to worry and even the Mayor was forced to issue a Curfew as of now for those in the following areas and the** **University of Florence. For one to commit a horrid crime was frightening and the Authorities are clearly struggling to find this killer.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  The picture was of their College Museum, a museum that displayed the art of many passed students and some famous Artists. The Museum was free for campus students but not visitors. Her Omega Dad was one of the many Visitors as well as her Alpha Brother who had to pay a small entrance fee. The wall that had been painted white, just a month ago was given a fresh coat of red that splattered on the tiled floors. Most of the arts were tainted by the red liquid and in the middle of it, a pale blue body laid. A gaping hole in the centre of the body, parts that were meant to be inside, splayed out as if on display and the uterus of the Omega, such a sacred and worshipped part of the Omega, framed to one of the Canvas. Adelia had heard about the murders. This was the third for the month and it seemed to have a pattern. Every week, on a Monday, a body would be found. It was only a month though, so the timing pattern could always change. What won't change, was the Omegas. Her Dad had said it himself and he was always right about these things. How he chose his victims were actually simple, they were submissive. That was all he told her, that and to watch her back. Her father, however, was more worried about his Omega although Will could very well handle himself. The Omega was like her, trained to handle several weapons and face males twice their size. Though she didn't look the part, her Father had made sure they could protect themselves better than he could Hunt.

 

Adelia wasn't even her real name and she did not grow up in Italy although she knew the language like the back of her hand. She also knew five other languages and had seven different names. Adelia Lanz was who she portrayed in Florence. Along with who claimed to be her birth parents, yet she did consider them her true family. Her brothers weren't of the same blood but, she still called them brothers for, she had a strong bond with them. They were each given different trails and were trained to survive with or without each other. Her training was somewhat harder than the boys as she was a female beta and her Father had drilled into her that she was not to be limited due to her gender. She learnt how to shot several guns, how to take apart and put together different types of guns and snipers. Perfect the art of being unnoticed and the beauty of the Hunt. Her brothers learnt to use their strength as their anchor while her's was her speed. Her fathers were his manipulation and her Dad's was his ability to be underestimated. She had lived almost five years at the outskirts of Florence, where the trees hid their home and where the animals frolicked. They owned over two acres of land that was given to her Father when his Uncle passed away. Lia had only briefly met her Great Uncle Robertus and Aunt Murasaki and heard even less about her Grandparents, Simonetta and Lysander Lector, she also knew she would have had an Aunt but, only knew her name was Mischa. Her Great Aunt Murasaki, was a fair and petite Omega with hair as black as a Raven and eyes like the leaves in Autumn.

 

   She was so kind and soft spirited. It was from her that Lia had met Chiyoh who taught her and Will how to use their small statues. Chiyoh was Murasaki's handmaiden and was very skilled in the jiu-jitsu. Her brothers were not so lucky to be trained by Chiyoh and were instead given Military training. Uncle Robertus was a very Wealthy Alpha since he had no children, the wealth was all passed down to Hannibal and he was then, the last Count Lector of The Lector estate. Two years ago, they were all sent a message, when they had just begun living in Italy, Aunt Murisaki had fallen ill. Not long after, she had passed on. Uncle Robertus fell into depression at the loss of his beloved mate. He and Chiyoh left to Japan, where he buried his mate, then left a small fortune for Chiyoh's services. It wasn't long before he too went on into the Afterlife. It was then, that Lia had learnt just how wealthy her Father was and if her parents were to have a child, the title of Heir would go him due to his direct blood from Hannibal.

 

Her friends did not know who she was nor what her family was truly capable of. She was known to them as Adelia Cleo Lanz, the daughter of Hector Ryszard and Wylton Liam Coress~ Lanz. Her brother was Alabaster or Al Gene Lector. Also known as Alexius Ryan Lanz and Blalock Mischa Lector was changed to Blaise Cassio Lanz. They had more names than that nor was their new names their original or birth names. Blay was considered her twin brother. He was the last to be taken in at almost fifteen years, he was also the youngest. Alabaster was twenty-three and was born in September. Abigail would turn twenty-five this year though she didn't look the part. They had been travelling for so long, running from authorities until they were all sure that they were safe, they then settled down in Florence were they would be able to further their education and live somewhat normal lives. They still had their unusual appetite and hunted together now. Her father still cooked and she had finally accepted his taste.

 

 

   “Hey, Adelia," Etta waved her manicured hand in Abigail's face. “ Are you there, girl?"

 

“Oh sorry, I was thinking about the project plans. It's my turn to host so I'll have to call my Dad."  
  Their assignment was due in less than two months and they had only a scrap idea of what they were doing but, they had chosen to Open A Business. For every project they had to do in pairs or groups, they would stay over for a weekend or two and some days overnight at someone's place, to work together. Last time it was NyaJoy's so, it was Abigail's.

 

“ Okay, but don't forget, I'm kinda excited to meet the Lanz," Etta giggled and Davina rolled her eyes, saying,

 

“You're only interested in Alexius."

 

Lia smiled.  
    Zenetta had been since she first saw Al when Abi had forgotten her Forensic assignment and begged Al to drop it off for her. Etta was there and immediately swooned. Al wasn't interested nor did he like her. He was more of an Omega guy.

 

“I can call now, it won't be a bother," Abi takes out the phone that Will had bought for her on her Twenty-third birthday. The case was a deep blue with a purple and violet dreamcatcher print to the back and had her red Audi Q5 2017 car keys jangling on it. The phone itself was a black version of the latest update and had the words SAMSUNG labelled on the top. She unlocked it and went to her contacts. She would prefer to text however, Will did not know the meaning of Text Messages, so she called him, his number under the name Mama.

 

  She put the call on speaker and they listened to the dial tone until her ‘Mom' voice came on. Will's voice was always soft and something about was so gentle. You could tell all that he felt by his voice.

 

“ Hello, my _elitas_ ," The term meant flower in Lithuanian and it always made Lia smile. The girls frowned at it but seemed to be relaxed at Will's voice. It was understanding, as him being an Omega, he tended to naturally have a kind voice, “ Are you well? How's school?"

 

  Abigail smiled at the concern. “ School's been good, _Mama_ , and I'm good too. With my friends now and we have an upcoming Group Assignment. I was wondering if we can come and stay over for the weekend?"

 

  “Oh, of course, I'll update your Father. It's the same three girls, Davina, Nya and Zanetta? Alpha, Omega and Beta? "

 

“Yep,"

 

“Okay, _elitas_ , I'll see you on Friday evening then?"

 

“Yeah, I'll see you there, _mama_."

 

  The call ended and the girls raised an eyebrow. “Your dad will tell your Sire, that there will be people in His house?" Davina asked.

 

It wasn't customary for Omegas to have their Alpha's respect nor were they able to make any plans of the sort without consulting the Alpha beforehand.

 

  “ Yeah, my Family aren't for those rules. We believe in fairness."

 

“Huh, I already like the sound it," Nya said softly, she liked that there were other omegas that were respected.

 

“ Oooh, I can't wait to see Al again," Zanetta smiled and Abi rolled her eyes.

 

“ Ugh, Etta can you just leave the guy alone?" Nya said for Abi.

 

“Have you seen Alabaster, the guy is sexy!"

 

  “Anything that you can eat and ride is sexy, Etta," Davina remarked and the beta pouted.

 

  “You all are on my case but, what about little Nya and her Daddy Kink for Alpha Lanz." Etta bit back. It was obvious that Nya liked older men and she had briefly met Abigail's Father, Hannibal. She blushed, her little crush not going unnoticed. Abigail just laughed, she didn't mind Nya but, she would most likely die if her Dad was to find out.

 

“Shut up, Etta!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Send me love, (´∧Ω∧) 

 

Sire,  Father ~ Dominante

Mama, Dad ~ Submissive male. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*´﹀`*)Leave some love(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps
> 
> They are talking in Italian.  
> I'll say when they aren't.


	3. Don't Play

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _**PART** _ _**THREE** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Wylton Lanz worked as a Biology Teacher for Florence Guilia East High School. He was one of the eighty-seven teachers in the school and one of the five Biology Teachers. His qualifications included his Bachelor's degree, License and he had truly completed student teaching. Although, these were all under the name he carried. Will was actually overqualified for this job and could very well be the Principal of the school but, he didn't want that attention. He was a very quiet Omega but, his love for teaching young minds had brought him to the little school outside of Florence, where the population was a little over twenty thousand. The school had just over three hundred students with twenty bright pupils in his class about now. He had been teaching here for almost four years and the children he had met and passed through were all so ambitious. It was most likely an Omega's instinct but, he couldn't help but try his best with them. His nature compelling him to never fail them, for they were his children. Each class he taught, all three were very different but aspired in the same way. They were just in a small town and were an even smaller school but, were trying to achieve greatness. He felt proud and glad when they left his classes with B pluses and higher.

 

He wasn't boastful but, it was his fellow teachers and his children that said, he was a good biology teacher, the best the school had ever received. Well, of course, he would be, his husband and mate had decades of surgical experience as well as himself having the educational knowledge. Before as a Profiler, his job as a professor was so stressful only because of the FBI. Will had worked in the Authorities for only two years when he was only thirty-one. He was the only omega on the field and it lasted for a month, till an Alpha figured he'd try and rape him, he refused to pull the trigger as self-defence. Instead, a Beta had to and Will was put to office duty. He then decided it wasn't for him, his father who was alive at that time, insisted that Will teach, so he did. Many had questioned how he was able to teach a class dominated by Alpha scent and the common Beta. He was, like no other though. Jack Crawford had seen that and looked for it, made him embrace it. He was only with him for less than a month and he was already suffering from nightmares and sleepwalking, not to mention the bare feeling at his nape and neck. He was an FBI specialist but, still, an Omega and instincts demanded that he mated. Ever since he presented, he had hated his biology, that constant need to be filled with a cock and bred. He made himself an oath to himself to never need an Alpha.

 

    He was going so well too. Until Hannibal came along. The Alpha was as rare as him, a Purebred male and Will's omega keened over at the musky scent the male carried. For weeks, he denied any attraction. It was blasphemous to him, to desire the male. He tried to ignore and continued his unhealthy addiction to Heat Pills to try and prolong the inevitable. However, it obviously didn't sustain. And he now proudly had his Alpha's bite on his pale neck, and every so often the warmth overflowing feeling of his Alpha's seed in him. Hannibal's neck also had the tiny bite marks of Will's teeth which he had put a few days ago in the midst of their passion. The Alpha male wore a loose tie that day and went to work smelling of sweet satisfying Omega and smugness. Though Will had his Alpha, he did not want young as yet. Besides, he had his little pack of pups already.

 

Though they were not of his blood, he had scent marked them and claimed them as his born babes. He took them under his care and gave them an adequate amount of love and support that they needed. Abigail or Adelia, his beautiful and talented daughter was his first, then his Alpha son, strong and calm Alabaster or Alexius. Then, his Beta boy, intelligent and snarky, Blalock. They were his puppies, he was ‘legally' their Omega Mother, as far as people were concerned, they were his born children and Hector Lanz was their born Father. Hannibal didn't care easily and was known to be manipulative. However, he generally cared for his pack. As Alpha, he was responsible for protecting and providing for them. And he did all that and more. He was a great father figure, always there for the children and willing to help any way he could. He had taught them from young that they were to respect others and could be who they chose. They all chose to be a part of the family and if they didn't want to be, he'd leave them with money and a chance in life as he saw them with potential. He wasn't considered gentle, as he trained them all to protect themselves but, he was fair. Will found him to be gentle only with him.

 

  At times, the Alpha had a rough side when it came to more private times. Although he hated to be treated like fine glass, the Alpha Obliged but, only for so long. He would, from time to time, be considered gentle. Hannibal liked to groom his Pack, so all of them had the latest fashion and technologies. Will could recall when he had Married Hannibal, a month after he was legally William Lector, the Alpha had deposited a six-digit figure into Will's account. He had found out when he had started working. He was in the supermarket and checked his account. When he saw the amount, he choked on the coffee he was sipping and dropped the groceries. He went home a bit furious and demanded that Hannibal take it out. The Alpha declined and Will bargained that he takes out at least half if he rode his Alpha good. Hannibal accepted, with the condition that Will would receive a gift for every holiday or special occasion. Though he was not one for extravagance, the Alpha he mated insisted that Will deserved to be spoilt. So, the Alpha on their first anniversary bought him a silver bracelet. On his fortieth birthday, Hannibal bought him his car, a grey Jeep Cherokee 2018. And when they got to Florence, he gave Will their house and land, all under his name. He didn't want to take it but, the Alpha was not going to take no for answer. Now, Will was Omega Count Lector and worth more than he could ever imagine.  

 

 Hannibal, well Hector Lanz was the owner of a chain of High-Class Restaurants called Simonetta. The Restaurants were named after his mother and were opened by his Uncle Robertus. Will had been to many of the restaurants, many times and unfortunately for Hannibal, the meat served were from animals. Hannibal was also the distributor of many Wine cellars and companies. He also donated to charities and to Art Galleries. The Alpha liked to keep up his image, so his family had to as well. He stayed true to his family and name.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack had seen the news late the next morning and what he saw made him drop all that he was doing and rush out of the hotel room he was staying in. It was only about seven-thirty and he had already found himself at the scene of the investigation. Yes, he was off duty but, he still had his identifications on hand, especially now. He didn't want to believe that the killing was done by him. That would imply that Hannibal was alive and once he was, then maybe Will Graham. He had a little hope as he crossed the scene, a few investigators taking pictures and evidence. He went to Beta male, that stood just outside the yellow Poliza tape. The museum was quite beautiful and was adorned with fine arts from talented students. Jack had never stepped inside the place till this day. And he was a little upset that he did. The walls were stained with crimson blood that still smelt of terrified Omega.  

 

    Why? Why would anyone do such a thing? Even by Jack's standards, Omegas were prized and worshipped beings that didn't deserve such a death. All had the ability to bare young and kindness like no other.

 

 

“Who are you, you better not be any journalist," The male grumbled at Jack, who proceeded to show him his credentials and introduce himself.

 

“I'm uh, Special Agent Jack Crawford, FBI. What have you got here?"

 

“American, huh? Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi, Omega kill; Uterus is gone like the others."

 

“Others?"

 

“Ya, this is the third kill this month. All the same, why are you here, Agent Crawford?" The male sighs and Jack could sympathize.

 

“I uh, it reminded me of someone," Too much. And which someone,  Will or Hannibal?  Was the Omega killings something he feared would happen to Will or was the Killings something he feared would be caused by Hannibal? 

 

“What, the killing? What type of person would that remind you of?"

 

“ Long story, uh have you ever had any murders similar to this before?" So very long and tiring. 

 

The Beta rubbed his chin, soft brown eyes tired and he came closer, glancing about as if only mentioning this person's name would strike panic, “Actually, my friend, yes. He's called _ **Il Mostro di Forenzi**_ \- the Monster of Florence, however, we haven't seen anything from him in over a decade."

 

“Why the name?"

 

Dark eyes flashed over at him, “I would prefer not to talk about that, "

 

The alpha didn't know how to take 'no', so he insisted. “Please,  I'll leave after, Inspector. "

 

The beta sighed and rubbed his unshaven chin again, losing her accented voice, he says in English deeply, “ The Il Mostro, he was like no other. We never found one clue,  not even a motive behind. All the bodies missed some parts and he never killed recklessly nor did they have any connections between victims." He sighs,  “In what I do- profiling, you can understand that it gets frustrating. He's a formidable killer and we haven't heard from him in over a decade. We did get one thing,  that he was an Alpha and had some surgical experience.  I guessed a Doctor or Surgeon and a damn good one at that, his cuts were absolutely professional, his murders like-like art. Well, at least to him."

 

Jack Crawford's pores raised at that. Could it be? Was that even possible, it could be a totally different Killer? Why was he questioning it though? But, it's just a coincidence,  the Mostro could be one entirely different male. It couldn't be the same killer nor was these Omega killings like his. Hannibal had respect for omegas, well at least, he'd showed complete adoration towards Will and of course, Alana. If he was the Il Mostro then, that meant Hannibal had been here once. His refinement caused him to understand and never underestimate Will or Alana's biology and gender, unlike Jack. He always believed that he could control Will. As an Alpha, he honestly thought he had for a while. Although, that proved to be wrong. It was a blessing, truly, that he mated a Beta.

 

 

“Hello, my friend, are you well?"

 

“Uh, yeah, yes." Jack rubbed his eyes.

 

 

The Alpha groaned. Il Mostro had to be Hannibal. It was all to close. And kind of expected,  Italy had all sorts of things for the male to look forward to, the culture and arts would surely draw him in. 

 

Jack rubbed his eyes. 

 

    Why was he here? The murders had nothing to do with him and more importantly, Will Graham, Abigail Hobbs and Hannibal Lector were all dead. Whatever he was looking for or trying to make up to, was not here. Jack just nodded to the Inspector and carried on. He wasn't in Italy for this. So, Jack made his way to Capital of the campus, where bustling students rushed around to classes, while many awaited in the benches in groups or sat on the cool grass to take in the wind. Jack glanced at the time on his watch before out of the corner of his eye, he notices a small cluster of Females. An Omega, an Alpha and a Beta. Jack straightened and watched the girl, the Beta was so familiar. Blue eyes sparkled as she laughed and dark hair mixed with gold waves that stopped at her shoulder. She was probably five feet and eight standing. On her Identification badge, her name said Adelia Lanz. A silver chain shined on her neck, which seemed to be the antlers of Deer. Her scent, Jack could never forget her scent. He knew because of how much it lingered in Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter, honey wafted to his nose. 

 

Her friends realised his presence and nudged her. Jack stalked forward, shock and so many feelings rushing through his veins.

 

 

_'Abigail couldn't have survived, Will. Zeller and Katz confirmed it, there was too much blood loss. I'm sorry.'_

 

 

It was her!?

 

It had to be!

 

She was alive, all this time?!

 

 

“Uh, Adelia Lanz?" The girls stared up at him and Adelia, no Abigail stood up, “Yes,"

 

“Agent Jack Crawford. May I speak to you?" With a glance to her friends, she nods.

 

 

  Jack seemed frozen. Blue eyes consider him and she gave a quick smile to her group. She knows him, of course, she does, it's definitely her... She's fine,  she's healthy. Her eyes shined with life and wisdom. The Omega's pain had made Jack so restless.  He remembered just how much it hurt him and how it affected Will. He briefly wondered what this meant? Could it be, if Abigail was alive, then that meant... How? They had found so much of her blood. There was no way she could have survived, yet, here they were.

   

 

**I still dream about Abigail...**

 

 

_**I killed Abigail!** _

 

 

    “Sure, "

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Alpha n' Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Lil bit of a warning.  
> Hope you like!(●'▽'●)ゝ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mylimas~ my sweet

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_PART_ ** **_FOUR_ **

****

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Abigail could never forget her old home.  
And for quite some time, she was convinced that her old life would follow her here. That she would have to stay hiding for the rest of her life. However, it wasn't like that and she grew comfortable, too comfortable. Still, she never expected them to follow her here. Her life had been so good these past few years and she'd ruined it for everyone. She knew she would eventually pay for Nicholas Boyle's death. And so, the time was apparently now. The fear that washed over her had made her angry, she didn't want to react like this. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then her family. She would die before turning them in. And though her mother, well Will, would never live without her, she knew the risks there were to take in this type of life. Jack Crawford had barely changed throughout these past years. Salt and pepper dark hair, he stood six feet and wearing a long blue coat. The Alpha only now had the soft smell of sorrow and Abigail immediately knew the real reason why he was here. Him meeting her here just happened to be. She kept her composer and walked a little ways away from her group.

 

 

"Is anything the problem, Sir?" She would keep the act up until necessary.

 

"I _know_ , you know  who I am."

 

Adelia blinked, the Agent continues.  
"How long? How long have you been hidden? Why here and-and how? "

 

 

    Abigail knew she didn't have to answer.  
Answering would not help. However, she knew all the answers to such questions. She'd been running for two years. Eventually, her adopted parents figured it was not good for her and they tried to settle in Hawaii. It was there, that her appetite was founded and Will's hunger was sated. And then they were called to Lithuania.  
Where she learnt that her Father was actually the last Count of the Lector fortune and estate. She had a great Uncle and Aunt that welcomed her warmly. Her Great Uncle was a tall Alpha male who was in his mid-sixties. He was wise and had eyes like the trees. He was happy that Hannibal had found home in some.

 

Only a month there, Hannibal had found himself a son and Abigail, a brother. The Alpha that he had brought then was no where like Alabaster. The male was practically starving and a tired, scared male. He hissed at Will the first time he had met him, the sour smell had radiated from him. He was afraid of Will then, only because of what his Omega Mother used to do to him. It took them so long to gain his trust. He began spend time around Will and eventually the Omega claimed and scented him as his son. Abigail could recall the two sitting together, staring at the sunset. Alabaster had decided to tell him what had happened to him, Will let the young Alpha and held him when he cried. Abigail left after when her Dad made an Oath to protect and care for him. Al had broken down at that, Abigail feeling the wavering emotions from even when she had left them their privacy. Al was now, the calmest of them all and the closer to Will than Hannibal.

 

   Her Great Aunt, Murasaki was a headstrong but kind omega. She, unfortunately, could not bare her Alpha any children but, their love was too strong and they stayed together. Normally, omegas who were barren were useless and discarded. Uncle Robertus loved his mate and graced her with all that she needed and more. So, when she died, it killed him. After them leaving there, they went to England for less than a year, where she gained another brother, one who was younger than herself but, she claimed quickly as part of a family. Blay then was anxious and scared at all but, her and Will. He used to flinch at every move that Hannibal would take, now he fought the Alpha with ease when they trained. She referred to him as her twin, cause they pretty much looked the same and were the closest ages. Even Al was older. Even so, they got along pretty well and were best of friends. The could not stay long, however, as where they stayed in England brought too many connections. The people there were quite nice and Hannibal liked their class.  
Still, a certain Omega and short Alpha caught their attention. They were a newly Mated pair with a pup but, the Omega was like Will. He had a wider expanse of brain knowledge than any other human being that Abigail had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And his Alpha was far from normal. He was a Doctor that served in the Army which Hannibal admired and they could relate. He also did not like to control his Omega unless it was absolutely necessary which Will liked but, Will felt as though the other Omega would be a threat and had Hannibal agreed. So they left and came to Italy not long after.

 

Just almost four years now, they had been living here for and all was calm.  
She was given the chance to further her education, as well as her siblings. Jack Crawford was just an obstacle that she had to overcome for the safety of her family.

 

 

"Abigail, I know, you know...please? Just talk to me... Is- Is Will alive? Is Hannibal alive? Are they here?"

 

" I'm sorry Agent Crawford, I'm not sure I know who you are speaking about. I'm the Daughter of the Lanz's. Does this entail to the murders? I assure you, We have no connection towards those killings."

 

 

   If this was about the murders, she wanted to get across that they were not responsible nor would they ever commit such an act. Her family was brought up to respect and understand omegas. Her mother, being one who had hated his biology only knew now that he was not just any Omega and no other Omega was like him. They had never killed an Omega nor ever brought harm upon one. The person truly responsible for such a crime was not in their right mind.  
Her Dad knew more than her, though.

 

 

"If that is all, Agent Crawford, I wish you a good day."

 

 

She tried to leave, walking off towards her group when the Alpha grabbed her arm. Her instinct was to attack, however that would only attract attention to them, so she faked a wince and the Alpha let go as if he had been burnt. Jack glanced around, the girls watching with intent.  
Abi knew they were worried. Could sense their fear and confusion from where she stood. She gave them a little smile to help ease their wariness.

 

 

" I didn't want to have to play bad Cop, but, here we go, tell Will, I need him. He is to meet me on Wednesday at midday in the Museum. He doesn't come and whatever you have going on, I'll ruin it, Abigail. Trust me, and you've got no excuse. I can smell them on you. He knows how to contact me. I'll be waiting."

 

Abigail stared into his eyes, anger flashing blue flames in her eyes. She wanted to protect her Pack. But, couldn't and was at another standpoint where she couldn't do anything but, listen and hide any reaction.

 

"Nod if you get it, _Miss Lanz._ "

 

Abigail held back the snarl that hid beyond her lips and instead she smiled sweetly, nodding for the older Alpha.

 

"Have a good day, Agent Crawford."

 

"Same to you, Miss Lanz."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "An Omega's Heat would only occur when the Omega is of age and when their body deems ready and comfortable. It simply means that the Omega's Heat or time of fertility happens when they were happy and healthy. The Heats can also happen when they are bonded. It's known as a Pre~Heat, it is when the omega will have a weaker Heat to complete the Mating Process." Wylton Lanz said to his class as he walked through the rows of desks and students. Many who were reading from the textbooks or taking their own notes. There was the one or two that prefered to not pay attention. However, Will knew how to solve such a problem.

 

"Jameson, do you find my teaching boring?"

 

   Wylton asked as he stood beside the young Alpha's desk. Jameson was like many Alphas, didn't approve of an Omega having any rights and would sometimes ignore Will's teaching, which upset the Omega. The young Alpha rolled his brown eyes, leaning comfortably in his seat before he was kicked up his legs on the desk, earning some stares from the other students.

 

"Or it could simply be that I don't think you deserve the right to teach,"

 

Will sighed, the Alpha had such potential but, an attitude like that would only land him the wrong attention and no respect from peers in his future work.

 

"Could you at least, read the notes and not disrupt your education for such a petty reason?"

 

   A few girls giggled, the young Alpha frowned heatedly and hissed back, "Or you could just go wait at home for your Alpha like a Good little Omega; on your back with your legs spread." A few students gasped and normally, a teacher was to send the student to the office for such disrespectful behaviour but, Will just inhaled lowly.

 

**Rude.**

 

A thought came to him but, he had to let it pass. Instead, Will smiles, " When you retaliate with such comments, it tells me just how small your mind is and how much you do not wish to expand your knowledge. So, tell me why, would any little omega want to wait at home for Alphas such as yourself?"  
   The class laughed and James growled but, shrunk into his seat.

 

"Now, as I were, does anyone know how else can an Omega become pregnant?"

 

"When they service an Alpha in Rut?" Sue answered, her blond hair in a messy bun and green eyes lively and beautiful.

 

"Yes, indeed. An Alpha's Rut occurs, again, when the Alpha deems himself ready for the responsibility of a family and when they have a very strong bond with their Omega." Will continues, “An Alpha's Rut is like an Omega's Heat, they experience strong urges to reproduce and their Ruts usually last a week. During such a time, the Alpha male or female is very protective and very much dangerous. They may even threaten their own Dominant young once they have _Presented._ Their Primal urge is to care for and more importantly, to them, Breed their Omega. _Alphas_ would never harm an Omega when in their Rut, it's not in their nature to. However, it is not the same for Omegas in _Heat_. If an Alpha smells an Omega in Heat, chances are that the Omega, if unbonded, will not be treated well. The Alpha has no control of themselves, all they know is to service that Omega."

 

Joey Santiago raises his hand and Will nods to the Beta's statement. "That's why they have Suppressants now, Mr.Lanz."

 

"Exactly, if one Omega was to slip into a sudden heat, they have their suppressants to dull their scent until they are safe. _Suppressants_  also allow Omegas a chance to have a somewhat normal life. However, one must not take it constantly for a long period of time."

 

   Will would know such a thing, as he had done his utmost best to hide his scent for years. Since he presented at fifteen, he'd been on it. Now, he was mated and used it rarely. His Alpha serviced him during his semi-annual Heats and Hannibal had yet to ever slip into his Rut. He's not disappointed nor is he worried. He's never experienced a Rut so he isn't sure how he's supposed to react. He knows, as an Omega that he'll be submissive, it was his nature but, he didn't know what to exactly expect. Besides, Ruts meant pregnancy. Though it was out of the Omegas Heat, meaning they weren't really fertile, through the Alpha's Rut, he can orgasm over five times in an hour and Ruts generally lasted for a week. Not only that, the Alpha would Knot their Omega, in hopes of breeding them. The knot was designed to keep the pair together for the sperm to stay inside the Omega and, in the end, the Omega has a pup.

 

" Omegas, are now completely submissive, once their Alpha's Rut has fully begun. They will Present for their mate in the natural insemination position. " A few students shifted uncomfortably and Will smiled sympathetically. "I know, it's a bit lewd but, it's coming for a test so, bare with me, please?" The Betas, Alphas and the few Omegas groaned. "Now, with this position, the sperm can make it's a way to the ovaries and with time, life will begin in the Omega's womb.

 

"How about we move on for today, I know how unsettling this can be." The class nodded, including the young Alpha, Jameson. "Now, have you all completed the assignment given?" His class groaned and Will laughs softly.

 

   Wylton finished work at three on most days. Some days he would be home at four, if he had chores or left work at half three, it would take him less than ten minutes to get home. So, he would always be home before his Alpha. When he got home, he'd greet the dogs and ask his boys if they had anything to eat.

 

 

He then sat in his office, grey walls and a soft leather seat, as he did his student assignment corrections. A wide wall, the black bookshelf that was stacked with some of his work files and a few books he was reading or had read. The glass table allowed him to see the furry brown cat that purred up at him. Will hadn't showered as yet but, nibbled on a snack a little while ago and had taken off the grey shirt he was wearing. He sat in his work suit pants and jersey. The cats' paws and a bushy tail, that swayed as she sat on her hind was black as she, watched him work with those yellow eyes. Regina, which was Latin for Queen, was preferred by Hannibal. Though the Alpha didn't like much animals, he had favoured the cat and her mate, Rex, which meant King. Her mate spent most of his days in Alabaster's room as he was his. Rex was grey all over and had golden eyes, he was the same breed, a majestic Maine Coon and refused to have his female be taken from him. So he was brought along and Al named him.

 

  Will finished at almost four when his mate had returned home. Hannibal's scent carried all the way to his desk and Will smiled at the spicey cinnamon smell. He arose from his seat and made his way out to the hall and into the kitchen, where his Alpha was. Hannibal unbuttoned his shirt a bit and then slipped his tie off. The Alpha's eyes darkened when they landed on Will's figure. The Omega leant against the door and let his scent beckon Hannibal to him. The Alpha stalked over to him and Will wrapped an arm around his neck, rubbing his cheek against his Alpha's. The Alpha gave a low rumble in his throat and Will keened for his Alpha, baring his neck.

 

 

"Good Evening, _mylimas_ ," Hannibal whispers before he peppers a kiss at Will's neck. The Omega pressed his chest to his Alpha and hummed. "I have a patient soon,"

 

   Will huffed and was most likely pouting.  
Hannibal met up with Patients three times a week from five pm to six pm on a Wednesday and from half four to six thirty on Mondays and Fridays, as he still was a Psychiatrist. On special cases, he worked with patients on a Saturday from ten am to two pm.

 

"We have time," The omega licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Hannibal's, the Alpha pushed against Will and he wanted to melt at the feeling of his Alpha's erection against him. Will purrs low and broke the kiss.

 

"The boys?" The Alpha drawled.

 

"Al is doing work and Blay is with the dogs in the yard," Will rasped, his eyes dark as stormy seas. He gave a gasp when his Alpha hiked his legs up and Will instinctively wrapped them around a strong back, purring. "Hmm, _Alpha_ , strong alpha,"

 

 

His Alpha gave him a kiss and Will licked at Hannibal's tongue, the Alpha's larger hands sliding to the small of his back, making Will shiver and heat course through his veins. He wanted skin and so, made it possible, freeing Hannibal from his shirt and slipping his finger through silver blond hair that fell forward in a way that Will loved. They kissed again till Will was thrown into the familiar softness of their bed. He hadn't even noticed they had reached their room. Or was even moving. 

 

   The auburn-haired male laughed and wiggled in the bed, lips red and cheeks heated, he could feel the slick wetness forming at his entrance and the sweet smell of his eagerness rose, enticing a growl from his Mate, " **Alfa** , "

 

 

Will purred in his lover's native language and watched as his Alpha undressed for him. Hannibal's beauty was always something else, something that Will couldn't label or put to words. His Alpha stood over six feet and many wouldn't think that he was middle-aged by just looking at him. He was so fucking fit, but not overly like many other alphas, just enough for Will and his chest was dusted with fine blond hair. His strong thighs and arms that held Will up while they coupled many times before. Strong shoulders and defined muscles that made Will's core weep for its Alpha. Will pushed off his pants and peeling off his jersey before throwing it somewhere and then sprawled out for Hannibal, all fair smooth skin and lean softness. Hannibal growled at the sight and fell between Will's milky spread thighs. Will bucked at the feeling, Hannibal nipping at his neck and he moaned, wrapping his legs right where they were supposed to be. His Alpha passed his hands up his thighs, sending shivers. Will kissed him and let the Alpha dominate his mouth, their tongues meeting and exploring. His Alpha's hands touched his dick before taking him in hand and stroking. The Omega bucked for him and his curly hair bounced, some sticking to the skin of his forehead.

 

 

"Hhhmm, Alpha," Will clawed at his Alpha's back and arched when that hot, thick cock began to breach his entrance. The feeling of being filled like this was something Will had never wanted until he understood the pleasure of it. He tightly gripped his Alpha's cock and moaned loudly. Will threw his head back and keened at the stretch, even years later, he would never get used to his Alpha's cock. The Alpha rumbled at Will's neck and licked at their mate bite. Slender fingers dragged through thick hair and sweat slides down Will's back.

 

 

"Yes!" Will panted, "Give me _more_ , **Alpha** , more!"

 

" **Omega** ," Hannibal thrusted so well into Will's hot and wet tightness. The omega whined at his Alpha's voice, legs and thighs quivering with desire as he gave into his wanton ways. Will could only mumble words of ecstasy as the pace fastened. His legs loosened and Hannibal fell back on his knees, eyes burning and fucked into Will. Watching himself, wet and thick slips in and out of his mate. That tight little body taking him so wonderfully. So perfectly.

 

Will's eyes rolled back and he lost all sense, except that of touch. He could feel how the Alpha hit his spot in a constant rhythm that sent him close to the edge . Feel the pleasure boiling up and he rolled his hips to meet the Alpha's thrusts.

 

" **Hann** **ibal** , Han-Alpha! Oh oh oh, **Alpha** yesyesyesyesyesyes." He pulled at the sheets while he spewed wild moans, his Alpha leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Will's lip.

 

"Hhmmm, yesyes _Alpha_ , so good, such a good Alpha, hmm strong and **good Alpha** , **fuck** me, **fill** me please, _Alpha_ ," He hums and gasped, Hannibal, pulling out and slamming in, one last time, a growl slipping past his lips as Will cried out his name. His cock twitching inside him as he filled his Omega with his seed, Will wiggling at the familiar sensation, his cum painted on his stomach. He gave a lazy smile and glanced at the time.

 

"You have, a little over twenty minutes to freshen up."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the errors, (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡, I was trying to figure out a plot for this before posting. I'mma try to make a schedule, post every Saturday, how about that? Lemme know in the comments(づ￣ ³￣)づ

  
  
_**PART**_

_**FIVE** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
    Will rolled over onto his belly, the sheet draped lazily over his thighs, the bed smelling of sex and his Alpha whom he watched get dress all over again.  
Hannibal had taken another shower, though the smell of his mate still lingered in his pores, he was tying a grey tie into a windsdor knot. Then he threw on a gray over coat on a white shirt, raising a brow as he glanced over at his Mate.The Alpha smirked lowly at Will's satisfied scent of blueberries and mint. His pheromones gave off a soft feeling of happiness, his skin flushing a rosy pink from their previous endeavors. Hannibal's keen nose picked up the fragrance easily, as always and positively loved it on his Omega. After all, pleasing William was one of his responsibilities and he took great pride in it. After all, a happy Omega meant a happy life. Hannibal was far from believing in any God, but he was surely Blessed with Will as his Omega and the family he could only envision of having in his Mind Palace.  
Will's marvellous blue eyes scanned him like a meal and he would've taken the Omega right there and then all over again, if it wasn't for the Patient he had in a bit.

 

 

  
  
“Aren't you going to get dressed, Will?" He asked but, wouldn't mind Will staying naked for him, however that was only for his eyes and he would have a guest soon.

 

  
“ Hmm, I will." The Omega purred and Hannibal walked to the end of the bed, Will raising up to rub his cheek against his Alpha's neck. Hannibal's hands sliding down his back and gripping perky mounds, earning a hum and a kiss to his neck. “I'll go take a bath, do you want anything special for dinner?"

 

   
“You," Hannibal nipped at Will's neck, "Would be delectable."

 

  
Will laughed and crawled off the bed, “ I'll ask the boys,"

 

  
  
Hannibal nods and waited until his Omega closed the door to the bathroom before leaving the room. He finds his sons in the living room, those mutts of Will's sitting happily between Blaylock's legs on the floor, their tails beating against the hardwood. Alabaster reading quietly and petting Regina who laid on the arm of the sofa gracefully, her mate was most likely sleeping at this time. There was a knock and the dog's ears perked up, Hannibal checked his watch, just on time he thought, and he strolled to the door.  
Carlos Buntin was a short beta male, in his late thirties. He was one of Hannibal's first patients when he came to Italy. The male was suffering from Severe Depression, Anxiety and more. He had a well paying job as an artist and animator for some company and lost his Beta Mate not too long ago. He had the symptoms before he was mated and once he Married, they seemed to disappear, only lingering. However, with the death of his Mate, it skyrocketed and he came to Hannibal, well, Dr. Hector Ryzard Lanz and visited every week on Wednesday.

 

 

  
“Welcome, Mr.Buntin, come in."

 

  
“Hi, Dr, Lanz. Thanks," The dark haired male steps into the house and peels off his coat, Hannibal allows him to hang on the coat hanger.

 

  
“How are you, Carlos?"

 

   
“Actually, had an okay week, I would say. For once," He ruffles his hair as he takes off his hat. His dull coconut scent wafting over and Hannibal wanted to roll his eyes. He knew the Beta couldn't help it, everyone gave off a different smell but, to his Mated nose, it was an annoyance when someone released theirs.

   
  
“That's wonderful, Carlos." Hannibal goes to the left and down an grey and hardwood stairwell leading downstairs to his Office. 

 

 

  
The Beta followed casually, as he had gotten used to Hannibal's room.  
The Office was larger than Will's and was decorated with antique arts and furniture. The walls were painted dark grey and Hannibal's desk was a large dark oak, shelves of books and files. A long grey sofa for some patients to lay in, three matching chairs and two more at his desk. A wide expand of glass that showed off the yard and the tall trees beyound their land.

 

 

  
“Have a seat, Carlos," Hannibal says kindly and the Beta sits, fixing his shirt and cuffs. Dr.Lanz takes a seat and crosses his legs, he checks the time, “We may begin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Will walked into the bedroom, a dark blue robe around his dry body and his hair sticking to his forehead. Will could smell the now dull scent of sex, the familiar feeling of his Alpha's cock buried deep in him engraved into him, literally. Sex was always a foreign thing to him before he was Bonded. Will used to spend his Heats in his bedroom, whimpering in his sheets, his dogs whining in confusion about their Master's pain. His Heats weren't terrible until he had first bonded with Hannibal and his Preheat came for the potential Alpha to Mate and Claim him. Fortunately, Hannibal hadn't claimed him and only eased him through the Heat as he begged to be taken and filled with the Alpha's knot. Afterwards, he avoided the male for a week, burying himself in work as an excuse. He tried to ignore his ache for the Male, even after. And it did not last as long as he had hoped. Sure enough, he was pulled into his actual Heat and Hannibal didn't resist that time. He couldn't, his Alpha wanted Will as his Omega and he had serviced Will through his heat, but without knotting him.

   
  
   Will takes the dirty sheets off the bed, remembering such times and leaves the room to go into the laundry room.  
It was a big room, not as big as their bathroom, with two grey washing machines and dryers. A few shelves of drapes and clothes with some baskets in the corner. The room smelt of trees and laundry detergent. After dumping the sheets in a basket and taking out a new dark blue set, he headed back to their bed room, making a mental note to wash those.   
He dressed in a sweat pants that hung at his hips, and his face creased at it, pouting he found a large jersey that was Hannibal's and threw it on. He was just about to head to the kitchen to start dinner when his phone rang. Will picks up the blue Samsung S10. On the caller ID, it said Lia which was short for Adelia, his beautiful Beta daughter and he frowned a bit. She had called earlier before asking if her friends could stay over. And Will agreed, he was going to Hannibal and thr boys over dinner so, they would all be aware and behave when the girls stay over. He wondered briefly what it was for again and answers,

 

  
       “Hi, Delia-"  
The voice that follows is a series of sobs and cracks that makes Will's pores raise.  
The sudden urge to harm and kill anyone who inflicted such stress on his daughter.

 

“I-I messed up, I ruined everything, mom! He's here- he wants to see you and he knows it's me! I'm s-so sorry-"

  
  
“Abi- Abigail! Where are you? Calm down, love, breathe and tell me what happened."

 

  
“I'm in my car," She takes a shaky breath.

 

“He's here, mom. He saw me at the school and he wants you to meet him at the Museum, where the Omega was killed, on Wednesday at Midday. I'm so sorry, Mom! I thought about it and was gonna let it slide but, I thought about what might happen and- So sorry, this is all my fault-"

  
  
“Abigail!" Will snapped at her, “This isn't your fault. Now, breathe daughter. Breathe." He was mostly telling that to himself. “Who wants to meet me?"

 

  
“...Jack Crawford..."

  
  
Will straightens and stops on a dime in the Kitchen. Blay and Al walks in, sensing Will's stress and worry. His sons gives off soothing pheromones at the state of their Dad. The Omega's eyes flashes almost to a navy blue and he squeezes the phone in his grip.

  
  
What?

 

  
     Jack was in Italy?

 

  
Why?

 

  
Could it be for them, did he trail them here? That was impossible. They covered their tracks and had changed identites maybe six times since they left Baltimore, Maryland. How could that Alpha find them here, now? Almost eight years later? And did he really search for them for so long?

 

  
  
  “Abigail, " Will's voice was almost monotone and it surprised himself. “ Get home, now."

 

  
“Mom?"

 

  
“This was not your fault baby, just get home safely,"

 

“Okay, I'll be there soon."

 

  
  
Will nods and hangs up, his blood feeling as though it had run cold. All this time and now, he shows up, looking for Will also? He wanted to see him at the last murder scene for the Omega, Will could only guess why. What about their life? Abigail and Alabaster had University. Blay supposed to be starting in some months. Hannibal's work and their family would be torn down. Will would have to quit his job, they'd have to start all over again somewhere else where nobody knew them. Fuck, this was all his fault, he has insisted that they ‘settle down', to let the children have a somewhat normal life. To not have to look over their shoulders as much as before. However, he couldn't even ask for that much. Large arms wrapped around his waist and he inhaled the spicy scent of his Alpha. Hannibal, no doubt felt his Mate's unease and ended today's Session.  
It was no news that Alphas could feel their Omega's emotions and even smell them. And for the second time in his life, Will felt something he thought he would never feel again.  
    He felt something he hasn't felt in years; Helplessness.

 

 

  
“William," Hannibal whispered in his ear, his voice was deeper, almost rigged, “What is the matter, my Omega? Whom do I have to destroy?"

   
  
Will shivered and denied the tears that was trying to form, “Abigail called, she's on her way. "

   
  
“What happened, _mylimasis_? ”

   
  
“Jack Crawford spoke to her."

 

  
    The boys looked at each other silently as their Sire growled. The sound rumbling on his chest and his aura darkened. Will wiggled in his Mate's arms, turning to face him. Hannibal's scent rose and the boys dropped their heads in submission towards their Alpha male. Will rubbed Hannibal's chest and had to calm himself before he released soothing Omega pheromones, he nodded to the boys and they left reluctantly.

 

  
“Why is he here?"

  
  
“I'm not sure," He says but, he knew. He could guess,  “Abi said that he wants to meet up with me next week."

  
  
  “What?" The word was a snarl, “No, we have to leave-"

   
  
“Hannibal, we can't just leave, what about Al and Abi's school? Your business?! Our home?"

 

  
“Then I'll kill him,"

   
  
“We cannot," Will looks down in thought as his Alpha growls and pulls away from him to pace.

   
  
    “Pray tell then, what are we to do, William?" The question's tone made Will's temper raise. He knew this was stressful and that their lives could be in potential danger but, leaving or killing Jack would bring too much attention, nor was Hannibal's temper helping. They'd have to disappear within the night and too many people knew them. Their lives would have to be so suddenly upturned and they didn't the time to leave. They would be found and his children taken from him.

 

  
“Hannibal, I am just as mad as you, but do not take that tone with me. Killing Jack would endanger the Children and he has no doubt already informed Alana of our existence. She would see to it that we are caught,"

   
  
Hannibal stops and stares at Will, “ I know what you are going to suggest Will, and I would rather kill him-"

 

  
    Will walks up to his Alpha and kissed him softly, “I love you, Hannibal and I want him dead as well, but this is the best way. He just wants me to profile the killings-"

   
  
“You know what that leads to, my Omega." Hannibal's voice was gentle but, hurting. He knew how Jack had borrowed Will's empathy carelessly and used it until the Omega could not bring himself out of the minds of dangerous beings. Will squeezed his eyes closed, he knew the darkness profiling dragged him into and he couldn't escape it. At least, by himself.

 

“That's why, I have you."

  
  
Hannibal lowers his head to kiss Will's cheek, “We can try, Will. Disappear like we did before, please my love, you don't have to do this, or we can make it all look like an accident? I would do anything you wish, "

 

  
  
Will smiled, looking into Hannibal's eyes  
  He knew there were those options but, they were too late. He didn't want to leave like that. The children would have to drop their lives and may never get the chance to have this type of freedom once again. Seeing what Jack wanted could save them all. He would just have to find leverage and work on a quick plan. Will rubbed his Alpha's neck as comfort, control seeping through his pores to relax the anxiety that poured through his mate. He was an Omega and his scent was naturally made to calm Alphas and his young. It was also the breaking point for his Alpha as well. Well, it was for all Alphas, mated or not, they could never deny any Omegas needs. And they would harm, kill in Hannibal's case, for their Mate. Alphas were subjected to serving such creatures, weak to their touch and voice. However, some thought themselves greater than the Omega and for many years, Omegas had a low rank, used as holes for breeding and discarded. Today, Omegas had more respect because of their ability to nurture and bare the future of the World. Omegas mostly bared Alpha young, with the occasional Beta and rare Omega pup. They were sought after for their petite frames and seductive nature, hiding underneath, where the fierceness of a Tigress against any who dared to harm their's and the loyalty of a Wolf to their family. 

 

And right now, Will needed to reel Hannibal in. The Alpha wasn't thinking clearly and was fueled on only that need to protect his Pack. Which was understanding but, dangerous. Will let his scent waft over the room, trying his best to also remain calm. An aggravated Omega would only aggravate the Alpha.  Will purred softly. If it was just the Profiling he needed, Will would comply, with the condition that Jack left his family out of it. If he didn't agree, Will would have to resort to something on the spot.

 

   
“ There is no need. I'll be quick and this will be over with before we know it," He kissed his Alpha's nose as a promise, that he was almost certain that he couldn't keep. Hannibal's arms snaked around his waist and he held him close in silent determination and possession.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

     This was very much unlike her.  
Her emotions beyond her control.  
Fear rushing through her thoughts. Her focus elsewhere; on her family's safety. She, however, still in her right mind, obeyed the orders given to her and drove home, her hands cold and pale on the steering wheel. She drove into the smoothened off road, large, thick fern trees and the common doe hopping away in the thicket. The sun was setting in the distance as she pulled the car to a stop, fixing the gear and calming herself best as possible. Abigail gathered her things from the car and rushed out, her eyes teary and blotchy. She had been crying for almost an hour now. The fear that had rocked her as she thought about what happened. She was going to ignore it and had to for the rest of the day. The thought, however lingered on her mind. She couldn't focus all day and so much went throughout her mind. What was going to happen? Were they safe? What did Jack want? Was this is? Did they have to leave again? Would they have to start living in the shadows, even more secluded from society? It was until classes were over and the panic sunk in. She no longer had to wear a mask and when she called her Dad, she had broken down into tears.

   
  
    Out of the vehicle, she runs to the door which opened before she reached it. Her dad steps out the house. Abigail lets the tears fall and runs into her Dad's arm, sobbing. He shushes her and coos softly, his scent soothing her chaotic emotions.  
Her Father not far behind watches and her brothers standing beside him. They didn't know much about the situation and only knew less about Jack Crawford as her parents didn't see the need to talk about him and their life before.

 

 

  
Until now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	6. ...And Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mano Meilë- My love  
> Meilë,- love  
> Alfa- alpha

 

* * *

  
  
_**PART**_ ** _SIX_**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Blaylock, son of William and Hannibal Lecter, watched as his sister sat in their living room, a napkin in hand, that was used to soak her tears as their Mother consoled her. His Alpha brother had a subtle snarl on his lips, as if the scent of his sister's tears was appalling. And it truly was. Blay had grown up beside these people, happy, for once in his life. And right by his side when he felt hopeless and weak, was his ever strong Beta sister, Abigail. She wasn't his blood sister but, she was just as close to them as that and trusted her with his life. What Alabaster was thinking was probably similar to what Blay was, involving whoever responsible for rattling his sister, dying. Slowly, painfully, and in the end, he wouldn't be eaten, no, that would require respect, he would be beheaded and his face pressed against his ass when buried, as a sign of utmost disrespect for the fucking bastard.  
His parents obviously wanted him dead, and who ever this Jack Crawford was, he was a dead man.

 

  
“Tell us what happened, my daughter." Their mother says, his voice always so calming. He was perfect for this family, his scent rising and just as calm, cooling down his agitated sons and furious Alpha Mate. He was the much needed balance and anchor. Nurturing to the fault, as much as he hated it. However was also the limit and the break. So, he was not to be messed with. 

   
Abigail sniffles, her wavy tricolour hair pulled back into a short ponytail. “He saw us, I was with the girls, he saw us and approached. I knew- I immediately smelt him and knew it was him. He knew too- I didn't say anything, though, he pulled me aside, asked to speak and I denied it all, was vague as possible."

 

  
“Good," His mother's blue eyes glances at his Alpha, “go on, Abi."

 

  
“He smelt you on me- " She looks up at every one, “He smelt you all and he knows you're alive. He then- I was going to leave, he grabbed me- told me that you were to meet him on Wednesday at midday in my school Museum. What...what if he thinks the killings are our fault? Do we have to leave? I know we can't kill him, it would be stupid and like putting a bullseye on our name,"

 

  
  
   Blay hears his mother's sigh and he wants to bash that Crawford guy's skull in for causing this. He just had to come along and ruin the peace. Their lives were at a peak, the Restaurants were doing well, Abi and Al were into their second trimester and Blaylock would have been starting soon. His mother loved his job as a Teacher, Blay could tell, as he remembered all the nights Will stayed up to teach him and Al. He spoke with a graciousness and an intelligence that was on par with Hannibal. He knew, not only biology, but most sciences, seven languages, literature and English, of course. His parents dedicated so much towards him, and his siblings. They honestly loved him and he was so unsure of them all at first, couldn't believe that people could be good to him. It was so foreign to him and once he gotten it, Blay made the oath to protect it with his life. If it came to that. His brother's blue eyes were darkened to the night sky, like most strong Alphas, who was enraged, their eye colours would become darker than usual. It was only a trait in Alphas. Blay was sure his Father's eyes had gone primal as well. It was his instinct to protect his own and Abi was his daughter.

 

 

  
“What are we going to do?" She croaked and their Mother licked his lips and stood up.

 

  
“I'll meet Jack on Wednesday-"

 

  
Their Father growled,“Will-"

 

  
“I told you, Hannibal, I will not have my children running for the rest of their lives," The Omega didn't growl, it wasn't possible for Omegas too, as they we're supposed to have an aggressive bone in their body, but, he bit back the statement. Meeting his Alpha's eyes, which Blay was taught when he was younger, to be a sign of disrespect. He knew better now. 

 

  
  
“I'll get this all over with it-"

 

 

“I cannot allow you to do this, Will,"

 

  
  
  Blay had seen his parents hunt, witnessed full on just how deadly and unpredictable the Mated pair was. And they worked as equals, rarely batted heads and were so synchronized that it freaked him out a few times. He would never understand the bond between an Alpha and Omega. The Alpha that was a snake and the Omega, in this case, a mongoose. He'd learnt quite soon that his beloved Mother was no mere Omega nor was his family anything to go against, a whole. However, there was one thing the Omega didn't stand. It wasn't his gender or stubborn Alphas, no, it was if you tried to control him. And Blaylock knew where he stood, now having his freedom for himself and even of he did have it before, no one had the right, Mate or not, to try to order him around.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will gritted his white teeth, flashing a snarl that was fang-fucking-tastic.  
“I'm not asking for your permission, _Hannibal_."

 

  
Dark hazel eyes lightened to amber gold and the Alpha released a calming scent to cool down his Omega.  
     It probably wasn't the best idea to get on the already angered Omega's case. Especially in a situation like this, where it was the Omega's pups and mate in jeprody. Even with Hannibal as his mate, the Omega's nature to harm those who harm his, was rushing through him. Will sighed and walked to his Mate, rubbing his arm when stopped to stand beside him, realizing that he was already lashing out.

 

 

“Abigail, you'll stay here for the rest of the term. Call every morning when you get safely to the University, just until we sort this out. Jack doesn't know Blay and Alabaster, even with their scents mixed with ours, he wouldn't dare approach them." He nodded to Blay and Al, “I suppose you want a fill in," He chuffed and the boys looked at each other before shaking their head's in an agreement.

 

   
“Let's take a seat and I'll tell you all, oh, Abi, if your friends are still to come, you'll have to be more careful, okay? Jack would try to talk to them to get information,"

   
  
She nods and Will strides into the kitchen, hoping to find a strong drink and most likely chug it down. Unfortunately, he didn't and let the boys sit when Hannibal stayed behind to comfort his daughter.

  
  
“Agent Jack Crawford was the FBI agent that asked myself and your Sire to consult on some murders," He sat on the dark oak chair that was cushioned with soft grey leather. The table was grey and large, even for this family. It was made from marble with grey and splashes of black. “He came to my class and... And asked to, and I quote, ‘Borrow my Imagination'. When it got too far, your Sire was then asked to psychoanalyze me, see if I was fit to return on to being his lap dog- Anyways, I found out what your Father really was, Jack didn't believe me until..." He sighed. 

 

   “We made a plan- Jack and I, he believed that I was working with him, I wasn't. Your Father gave me Abi as a daughter when I decided to leave with him and then, Hannibal and I left. There's a much longer version to that, but, to shorten it, We are Wanted and Dangerous in their eyes, labelled Criminals by the FBI because of our appetite." Will met both his son's eyes, “I'm telling you this now cause I thought there would be no need to tell you before, I was wrong and I'm sorry for this all."

   
  
“It is forgotten and forgiven," Al was the one to answer, Blay smiling at his brother's reply, agreeing.

   
  
“We get it, Ma, just be careful, and if you need us to keep an eye out on this Jack, we gladly will,"

 

  
“I know you will, my boys," Will smiled at them and looked up when his Mate and Daughter came in. “Abigail," He went to her, “Are you alright, do you feel better?" Will glances at Hannibal, feeling a little bad about what had happened earlier, however, he knew how to solve it. Turning his attention back to his daughter, he said, “If this is too much, tell us, you...you don't have to to the sleep over, if it will pressure you? And maybe we can-"

 

  
“It's okay, Mom," She gave a little smile, then apologised for cutting off him. “I'll be fine," She meets her brothers' eyes and reassured them both.

 

  
Which was good, Will thought, he could have felt their anger before and it was not pleasant for him. His children distressed only made hims more irrational.

 

  
  
Hannibal spoke up, “The girls will be here Friday, yes? And until Monday?"

 

  
  
Abi nods, and Will agrees to the change in topic but, he knew too well that they would have to talk about it tonight.

 

 

   
“Very Well, tell them to pack sufficient wear, they can use the pool and exercise room if they'd like,"

 

 

  
  
~

 

 

 

  
It was around eight thirty when the house was calm again.  
    The Lector Pack having eaten dinner silently at six in the evening. The boys played video games while Will and Abigail cooked, Hannibal was in his office sorting out with the patient that he had to so suddenly ask to leave due to family problems. It wasn't a rare thing for Will to cook but, it was for Abigail. Will didn't cook a lot back in Virginia and only did when he lived with his Father, Bless his Soul. And his Father had loved his food. Hannibal as well like the creole flavour that Will added when he cooked for them. When the food was ready, smelling delicious and strong, Hannibal had come back up and told the boys to set the help table. Then, they eat long pig together, the occasional appreciation being passed then silence.  
Will didn't like it, his family was tense, so he sighed ans released soothing pheromones for them to relaxe. They eventually did and the boys washed the dishes, Abigail going to bed to call her friends and inform them of what to bring for their long weekend stay. Will sat up on the bed against the headboards, glasses low on his nose as he read through his class notes. Hannibal returned, wearing a grey sweatpants, a black wife beater as he walked bare feet. He usually slept in his briefs, which William prefered but, Will had the Air Conditioning on as he read. The Alpha sat at the end of the bed.

 

  
Will peeped from his notes and then back at the pages. He could feel his Mate's concern and sense the protective need that was overcoming him. Will was an Omega and a Biology teacher, for long enough to tell when his Alpha was upset, The quiet began to annoy him, until he groaned and dropped the book, pushing the sheet away and crawling over to his Alpha. He knelt behind him, running his hand up that strong back and kissed Hannibal's cheek.

 

 

  
“I know you're mad, _meilë_." Will whispered, “But, please understand that I'm doing this for us,"

 

  
Silence.

  
  
“What do you want, _alfa_? If we kill him, they'll find us, take away our pups, hunts us down and shun us like rabid animals. I do not want that for them, Hannibal," Will came off the bed and stood in front of his Alpha, “ _Manu stripūs alfa_ , please, I'm thinking for their future, for our future. Doing the profiling for Jack, it won't last long. I'll find the Killer and be back in your arms," He cooed and passed his hands through thick, blonde hair, earning a rumble of a growl, so he straddle the male, “In your bed, on your cock,"

 

  
He was flipped onto his back and his lips ravaged, big hands gripped his thigs and spread them so his Alpha could hover above him. His skin flushed and he moaned. Hannibal broke the kiss and placed himself between thighs.

 

  
“I will kill him, **William**. I should have killed-"

 

  
Will rolled his hips and gave a purr, cutting his Alpha off, distracting him from such thoughts. “'Tis fine, my love. We will get through this before you know it,"

  
  
Hannibal instinctively thrusted his pelvis and Will arched witch a curse.  
“I cannot bare to lose you-"

   
  
“And you will not," Will pressed his head against his Alpha's , “I promise you, Hannibal. You will not loose me, I can handle myself, you did train me. But, look at me Hannibal, I'm not a wine glass, so do not try to shield me. And do not try to control me." He stated straightforwardly and pressed a chaste kiss, Hannibal's erect cock bulging against his mounds. Will's hands found that sweat pants and pulled at the seams.

 

Hannibal seemed to get it and broke away just to strip the bare, then settle back down right where he belonged. Then, he was sheathed inside of Will and the Omega could only clench and moan. His slick, easing the way. Wet and obscure sounds followed. Repetitive as Hannibal made a rhythm of thrust-thrust-thrust into Will. And all he could do was moan and mewl. Eventually, his legs began to shake at Hannibal's hips and then he aware of hot liquid filling inside him, so so good. 

 

 

“ **My Omega** ," He snarled into Will's neck, “My perfect Mate, beautiful Omega. _Mine_ , "

 

  
“ _Alpha_!"

 

  
  
  
    Will laid on his Alpha's chest sometime later, the sheet over their tangled legs, sweat sticking to his skin, among other things.    
    He loved Hannibal but, he admit that he sometimes, couldn't stand the possessiveness. He understood the sudden need, as with Jack showing up and calling Will- his mate out- to meet him, but damn it, did he have to leave so much marks?! And in places people would see, too. Will just sighed. His Alpha was just worried and he appreciated the concern, especially when it evolved before, honestly, but, he would get this done with for Jack to leave them alone. He had quick idea on how to get Jack Crawford's comply. Would surely use it as leverage. He didn't want to have to resort to killing the well known Alpha, which would point to many eyes in their direction. And he really wasn't in need for that type of attention.

 

  
  
“ _Mano_ _meilë_ ," Hannibal rumbles beneath him, hands brushing against Will's ass and then up his back in a relaxing pattern. “Sleep,"

 

  
Will sighs again and closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed anything? Lemme know! Oh and it's Friday night I posted this, what y'all think?  
> Leave some love(･ิω･ิ)ノ
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Psԅ( Ơ∀ Ơԅ✿)❤ Happy International Woman's Dayヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉﾞ❀~ shout out to all my ladies there! Hope y'all stay fineꉂ(ˊᗜˋ*)♡
> 
>  
> 
> Manu stripūs alfa~ My strong Alpha


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NyaJoy's POV for this and next~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya's POV is actually in Italian but I don't know it so just improvising. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
>  
> 
> And I know, late chapter, it's like 11 pm where I am, so sorry I didn't get much time to write the chapters but, I have now so, have the next chapters pre wrote and itching to post them. (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡

 

_**PART** _ __

_** SEVEN** _

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

NyaJoy, daughter of Alpha Nyack and Omega Tiffany Gomez, had know Adelia for these few years and though she felt she knew the female Beta, she was honestly a little bothered by her.  She didn't know if was how the female could read you so well or if was because she carried pocket knife. But, Nya trusted her however, she did not know what for but, she felt as if she should be cautious around her. And it wasn't because of the knife.  And it didn't make things any better when an FBI Agent asks to speak to her.

 

 

Nya knew Lia wasn't a bad person just a little secretive and shy in Nya's words. 

 

    

    Her family, from all that Nya knew, were well off and they lived outside of the city. From the few times she'd met some of them, she could tell the two were kind and busy people. Nya had met briefly, Alpha Lanz, Adelia's Father and she wanted shrink at the Alpha's gaze. Then she heard about Lia's brother, Alexius whom she had the pleasure of meeting for a bit when he came to drop something for Adelia, just like her Father had.

 

 

They were both Alphas and were soft spoken, each having an accent even as they spoke pure Italian. She could tell that they hadn't been born here but were in Italy long enough to have picked up their language almost perfectly. She had heard Lia's Mother over the phone, as well, many times, however, never met him and when Nya asked Lia if it was because of her Sire, she just laughed ‘no'. Then saying that her Mother just wasn't the social type and did not like crowds of people.

 

 

She wasn't too keen on believing that, as many Omegas were subjected to being at home. Still, she quickly found that Wylton Lanz, worked as a Biology teacher and liked fishing which he taught Lia, proudly.  
It was clear that her Mother was like no other. He wasn't social but, he taught. Didn't like crowds but stood with twenty or more students each hour for five days a week.

 

  
   He didn't need to consult with his Alpha before asking him anything nor did he need any permission from him. He had the freedom and independence that many Omegas wished for. His Alpha supporting his wishes and allowing him his dignity. He seemed content with his Omega having a personality and an opinion.

 

 

   It was inspiration for Nya and she wanted an Alpha like that. One that loved her just was she was and supported her free spirit. God, that sounded like some romance novel. And seemed just as impossible. 

 

 

  And Lia's Beta brother Blay, he nor Lia were ridiculed for their middle rank, Nya knew many that were, like Zanetta, even though the female was intelligent and friendly, her parents constantly downgraded her for her being born a Beta, as if she choosed to be. NyaJoy  never met Blay either but, heard enough to know that he was a gamer and animal lover. They were twins and obviously loved each other.

 

 

So, it made her wonder, what the hell did that Agent want with Lia that it had her so bothered the rest of the day.

 

 

She tried to hide it but, Nya had a thing for observation. And she could tell that it seriously affected one of her best friends. When the day was over, she tried to talk to Adelia about it however, the Beta, being stubborn denied it. She just assured Lia that it was okay and that she was there if she needed her. That was two days ago.

 

 

  It was Friday and they would be starting their Group work today, at Adelia's place, for the first time. Since Lia had suddenly went back home on Wednesday, Delia had called them, saying her Sire had wanted to see her and then she came back on Friday, smelling a little bit happier than she had on Wednesday. She had come back to drive them to her place.

 

 

Adelia stood up from leaning on the car and unlocked it with the botton key on her phone case.

 

  
  Etta smiled and jumped her into a hug.  
Her dark hair covered by a benie since the air was colder. Davina smiled and folded her arms at the sight. Nya laughed, grey eyes happy and Lia smiled into the hug. Nya's strawberry hair braided and she wore comfortable grey boots with a large grey sweater and blue jeans. Davina wore light blue jeans and her blonde hair was in a pony tail, a fluffy scaf tucked into her neck.

 

 

“Sup, Bitch, we're ready, if you are."  
Zanetta said as she broke the hug and nodded to their bags.

 

  They had packed like Lia had suggested. Two pairs of sleeping wear, toiletries, home wear and some beach outfits just in case. Davina had liked the idea of going for a swim but, the wondered where it would be as a drive to the nearest beach would take the entire weekend. Unless they had lived near a lake. They also had their folders with them and laptops for the marketing project.

 

 

“Yep, let's head off now," Davina and Lia took up Etta and Nya's bags making Zanetta whoop.

 

 

“Such gentlefemales," She teased, hopping into the front passenger seat. After putting the bags in the trunk and Davina opening the door for NyaJoy so that she would get in, Delia went round and got in, starting up the red Car with a push of a button. It wasn't long into the ride when Zanetta hooked her phone's Bluetooth to the car and started to play Nicki Minaj songs.

 

    Adelia rolled her eyes but, started rapping along with Zanetta. The girls in the back laughed. Adelia stopped at a Drive Through, telling them to get something to eat cause it was going to be a long drive out the city. The girls shrugged and bought burgers and snacks for the trip.

 

 

Adelia drove for what seemed like ages through traffic and blaring roads until they took a turn off a highway into a small town. Trees eventually took root, exchanging the tall buildings and Nya looked out the window at all the Wildlife. She hadn't been this far away from the city ever. There was so little homes, all with wide yards and no fancy or tall gates like at her neighborhood.

 

 

“Wow, Delia, how far again?" Davina asks as Nicki's Rich Sex came on.

 

 

“Just through here," Lia says as she turns on her indicator and drives right, onto a smooth dirt rood, there was still thickets of trees and bushes but, beyond that there was a large lake that reflected from even here.

 

 

“Oh. My. God." Zanetta says as she leans forward.

 

 

   The house looked like something out from a Movie. Sitting on the ground like a beast, it was pitch black and had black stairs ascending up to a dark oak door. What looked to be a porch just besides it, blocked by black walls that were designed like planks. Over the porche's wall, you could see through wide glass panels a stunning Living Room that included a fire place and large soft looking sofas. The car drove past the stairs and around the house, to the left, and rolling into a large Garage. She parked next to a Jeep Cherokee, a Range Rover, a Black GMC Truck and a pair of motor bikes. Lia took off the car and she turned around, giving a shakey smile.

 

 

“So, uh, ready to get out?"

 

 

“What the hell, Adelia?! This place looks fucking amazing! What- who are your parents?!" Zanetta may have shouted most of that but it was all friendly shock.  
And she wasn't the only one who had questions, they all didn't know what to expect with Lia's place but, they had not expected all of this. Yes, they knew her family had money but, Nya and Davina all assumed that Zanetta was the wealthiest amoung them and they didn't care. But, the fact that Adelia didn't tell them this was a little hurting.

 

 

“Guys," She sighs and passes her hands  through her hair, “Would you believe me if I say, I was afraid of how you would have seen me?"

 

 

Davina looked at Nya and then said, “Well you don't have to, okay? We don't care about your money, Adelia, we just care about you,"

 

 

Lia smiled softly, “Thank you," She pops the truck, “Let's go in before my Dad worries about why we're taking so long."

 

 

They all nod and Zanetta comes out, phone first, “Please have WiFi."

 

 

Lia laughs, “Yeah, I'll give you guys the password in a bit, "

 

 

“Thank God, I was about to die." She exaggerates and grabs one of her bags, Lia helping Davina with the rest.

 

  Nya takes the laptops and folders, struggling a bit until a door opens and an auburn haired male walks in, taking one of the laptops before they fall. At first, Nya thinks he's Adelia's brother because of his boyish looks but, she gets a sniff of his scent and her eyes widened.

 

 Blue eyes like Adelia's almost blinded her and Nya blinks a few times as the girls come to stand beside her. Lia smiles and presses air kisses to her Mother's cheeks. The girls flush, he's an Omega. Adelia's Mother. But, he looks only a little older than they. He had to be, what, twenty eight, at most. But, that could not be possible, Adelia was almost twenty five, that meant, he had to be at least forty.

 

  The Omega gave a sweet smile, fair skin covered by a baggy sweater that dragged at his neckline, a very prominent Mate Bite at his Gland. Worn out jeans on his legs and soft comfy shoes. His eyes were very much Adelia's and were marked by dark eyelashes. Brows looked marked and hair was wild curls atop his head. A jawline to die for and soft pink lips. The Omega was just a few inches taller than her but reached Adelia's height. He did not bow his head when he met each of their eyes, even Davina's.

 

 

“Hello, you must be NyaJoy, Zanetta and Davina," He says and it's the same soft voice from the phone, that makes them relax instantly. A normal reaction towards a bonded and calm Omega addressing a stressed pack. “I'm Wylton, Delia's Mother, but you can call me Will, if you would like?"

 

 

Zanetta, being the one with no filter, says it, “You're her Mother? You look so young!"

 

 

   Wylton laughs and it's a low sound.  
“Yes, I know but, my actual age is shameful. Please, come in. It's already five so, dinner would be soon. I'll show you where you can stay,"

 

 

  Adelia smiles at them and they stand their as Mr.Lanz- no Will, walks off into what is a Dinning Room.

 

 

“What- that's the Omega- he's your mom?" Davina was not one to be dumbfounded however, everyone had their moments.

 

 

“Yes, now come on," she teases and they follow close behind. Her Mother was standing a white door, waiting for them.

 

 

“This is Lia's room, if you need her. One of you can bunk with her and the other two will be downstairs?" He fumbled with his pants pockets until, he took out a piece of paper, “This is the Wi-Fi password," He hands it to Zanetta with a playful smirk.

 

 

“This place has a downstairs?" Etta asks and Will nods.

 

 

      Nya was already liking him.

 

 

“Thank you," Nya says as Zanetta puts in the password on her phone. “I'll stay with Lia, if she doesn't mind?"

 

 

Lia shrugs, “Not a problem. That means, Vina and Etta will be downstairs,"

 

 

Will leads them down the hall, that went straight to the foyer and they passed antiques and art. Two cats stepped out of another hall from the right, all majestic and bushy tailed. Followed by a young Alpha male. Alexius was much bigger than Nya remembered. His eyes met Lia's and he smiled.  He carried blue eyes much like Lia and Will. Blonde hair atop his head, spikey but short.

 

  
  His arrival made Etta look up from her phone.

 

 

“Back already, dweeb sister?" The Alpha says. And Lia snarls at him, her brother grinning. 

 

 

“Shut it, asswipe-" Delia snaps back, only to be cut short. 

 

 

“Don't let Sire hear you guys," A new voice drifted in. “He'll say it's rude to do in front of our guests."

 

 

  The Owner, a Beta that was almost Al's height came from around another wall. Brown hair unkept like Will's and eyes with green leaves swimming in the depts of chocolate. He was also big, even for a Beta, he had a lean figure but was still larger than even Davina. A mischievous look on him, two beautiful dogs following after him.

 

 

“Don't let me hear about what?"

 

 

   The Alpha that came from what smelled like a Kitchen, was taller than his two sons, his daughter and his Mate. He had hair that was a silver blonde, much like Alexius' and it fell over his eyes. Hard cheekbones and fierce golden eyes that were a lighter version to Blay's. Crows feet wrinkled at his eyes,  and like his hair, it showed his age with silver strips. He wore what was a buttoned up shirt, that had a few free bottons, revealing the very pink love marks on his neck and collarbone. The shirt hugging at the right places. A long dark jeans that showed just enough muscle there were in his legs. His scent and whole aura made Davina step back. This was his territory and she had to be respecting of it.

 

 

    Nya could practically feel Zanetta's joy.

 

 

She knew how much Etta liked how Alexius looked but, in a room with hot Males, she was possibly dying from arousal. Nya was glad that Etta was a Beta cause if she was an Omega and Will smelt her arousal, which was highly inappropriate and, she would most likely be booted out of this beautiful home in the middle of nowhere. Or worse, be challenged by Will for the right to court his son. And he may look absolutely adorable but, they all knew what Omegas were capable of. 

 

 

Will walked over to his Mate, meeting the older man's eyes, his own gleaming with a mischief much like Blay's. “They were teasing each other,"

 

 

    The male didn't seem interested in them as he just stared at his mate, humming a low growl as Will slide up beside him. The Omega rolled his stunning eyes with a smile and said something abruptly, in what sounded like Russian. The Alpha then nodded,  
   
 

 

 

 

  
_**“ Welcome to our home. "** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -He knows- 
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh  
> Been waiting forever to post thisᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ had it written and waiting lovelies! Give me feedback and I'll see what I can do for the next chapters!  
> ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)  
> Oh and it was Down Syndrome Day (21March) tell me if you supported! ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ  
> I did and follow me on ig @jazaminelake

 

_**PART** _

_**EIGHT** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Alpha of the Lanz Pack said, his accent and voice a deep rumble of words that Nya would not have gotten if it wasn't for her keen ears. “I'll let you continue on," He reluctantly leaves his Omega and Will says something to the boys in the Russian, Nya noticing that Adelia was also listening.

 

  Then the boy began to introduce themselves, “Name's Blaise, call me Blay." The Beta says and walks to Lia who lets him drap his arm on his shoulder. The dogs wagging their tails at theur guests. “You can pet them," Blay says to them and Davina kneels down to the dogs, letting them sniff her until they deemed safe and she was allowed to pet. Etta just scrunched up her nose at the dogs, she wasn't an animal person.

 

“Alexius, " The younger Alpha said, the cats sitting at his feet. “Welcome to our home," he says much like his Father, then he was off with a small wave and the cats followed. 

 

Blay was speaking to Adelia in Russian again then, he was gone too. The dogs hearing a low whistle and then running after him. Nya wondered why the spoke in Russian? Will continued down to the foyer, which was big enough to have a small closet and shoe area. There was a staircase that they followed Will down. It led to a grand office-like space and another Hall. 

 

 

“That's my Father's office," Lia told them, “He's a psychiatrist on some days,"

 

 

The office was spectacular and had a large view of the lake that sparkled outside. Tall trees that carried for what seemed like miles.

 Nya guessed that Adelia's Father being a psychiatrist made things come together. Certainly made more sense as to why Lia was so unique. In a way that Nya couldn't completely place. 

 

 

“And on other days?" Nya asks, shocked to see another kitchen and living room, not as large as the ones upstairs. Then an exercising room and Indoor Pool. “Wow."

 

 

“He uh, he's the Owner of Simonetta." She said quickly but, they heard and stopped, making Will peek back at them.

 

 

“You mean- The Simonetta? The five star Restaurants all over the place?" Etta says and Nya blinks. She'd heard of that place but never went their cause her parents couldn't afford it. She had heard that the food was spectacular and the place featured important people, even billionaires and Politics attended the chain of restaurants.

 

 

Lia shrugged and looked like she wanted to shrink, “Yeah," 

 

 

“OmG," Etta whispered and they walked on. “I'm friends with a Millionaire." 

 

 

“Technically, my Parents are the Millionaires," 

 

 

They stopped at a door that Will opened and they gapped at the stunning bedroom. Overhead, a beautiful firefly chandelier on sturdy gold branches. The room was a soft grey and white. Two beds to the sides of each other and a grey door. White bedsides with lamps off on them. Soft carpet floors under the beds and hardwood. A small seating area was opposite the beds. Will walked in and picked up a small remote. 

 

 

   He pressed on the air conditioning and then went into the bathroom. The girls followed into the cream room. Arcs of ceilings and an oval light at the center, apple core cabinets and oak floors. Grey tiled shower, apple core toilet and a cream bathtub. Three rectangular mirrors over apple core sinks and cream counter tops. Then they checked out the cream and golden lit closet that was lined with white wardrobes.  

 

 

“I hope you like it," The Omega says, “I'll leave you to get comfortable, " He nods to the laptop that he had placed on of the beds. “Come up for dinner at six thirty. Need anything else, please, feel free to ask myself or my Mate. I'll be upstairs of you need me." He pauses at the door, “Adelia, make sure they are set up well." 

 

 

 

   And he was gone again.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Abigail let Etta and Davina settle in, Nya walking around the room. 

 

   She peeped down the hall to the storage room which was locked. Everyone in her pack knew the combination for it but, she had to be sure that it was safe. If the girls or one of them were to get into the room. Abigail was almost certain that they would not be leaving in one piece. 

 

 

“This is so crazy." Etta says as she flopped into the bed “I love this place. And I haven't even seen it all." 

 

 “Wanna go up, Nya? I'll show you your bed." Abi goes to the door, taking up the Omega's bag. 

 

“Sure," 

 

They head back up, Abigail leaving the girls to get familiar. It was a half five already, so she had time and the girla would bathe soon. 

 

  Abigail's room was starch white. 

 

 

The floors were carpet soft, a black like the pair of arrows crisscrossing on the wall next to her bed. While lights hanged from the ceiling and two shelves on either sides of her bed was stacked with books she like to read. Her bed was dressed in a black stiped and white sheet with black and white pillows. A wide window let the sun peek through onto the floor. 

 

A door led to a bathroom and closet. 

 

  The Bathroom was white tiled and had a purple counter with a pair white sinks and stainless steel taps. A white toilet sat across the way from the counter and beside it a wide shower. Cylinder white lights hang at the long mirror's side. And a purple bathtub at the end of the room. Another door from the tub's left. The closet and bathroom was split into two. The closet being smaller but the holding the same colour scheme. 

 

  Purple paint and white wardrobes filled with clothes.The door from the tub opened to a smaller bedroom that was very cute. A softe white and lilac painted walls, patterned in streaks. The bed was covered with a white and purple sheet. A black lamp at the bedside. The floor was a dark oak. They didn't have need for most of rooms here but, the made it so that if people came over, they would be comfortable.

 

    “Here's your stop," Abigail smiled.

 

 

“Whoa," Nya gasps, “This is so nice." 

 

 

“Glad yoy like it, Dad was a little unsure about the colour." 

 

 

“It's great, perfect even." Nya rests her things down and Abi puts the bag at the foot of the bed. 

 

 

“Good, dinner is at six. So, wash up before then. You got the password from Etta?" 

 

 

 Nya nods, walking around the room. As an Omega in foreign territory, it was her way of scenting the room to become comfortable with her new surroundings as to be able to focus in the environment. She would make it comfortable for herself soon, having a small Nest to sleep in made from the sheets and pillows. 

 

 

“Okay, I'm going to unpack, then I'll shower for Dinner." She says softly, sitting on the bed, feeling the material.

 

 

Abigail nods and leaves the room, walking out the bathroom and into her room. 

 

She knew what she would have to look forward to at dinner. The small questions on her family life and past. She could answer those questions. As she had been taught how to more times than she could recall. Same goes with her Mother and siblings. They all had corresponding stories under the guise of the Lanzs. And had learnt responses to approximately one thousand questions that could be asked by people about her and her family.

 

 

  However, lying to the persons she considered best friends, was going to be hard. And she would do it, no matter what, for her family. Especially with Jack Crawford lurking around Italia. She couldn't afford to choose truth over her family. 

 

 

She knew that was something she would have to deal with when she made friends, if she even did. Cause when she started University, she was expecting to just isolate herself. Her parents were worried but, then NyaJoy approached her those two years ago and then introduced her to Etta and Davina. Then, they became close and she actually felt like she could trust them, sometimes. Still, it was not worth the risk. 

 

 

So, when she got friends, she didn't know how to tell them that she was basically very very rich. She knew what money did to humans so, she tried to keep it on the low. But, the girls had a little ritual where each project that they did, they would spend the semester, completing it at one of their places. It was finally Adelia's turn and she thought that they finally knowing just how wealthy she was would try to use, prevented her from telling them the truth. 

 

 

   She had tried to hint many times that she was well off but, it was clear that they began to think that Zanetta was the most fortunate. And she let them believe it for that long. So, they knowing now, and being accepting was easier. She didn't want to eat them once her Father deemed them rude. So, she was pleased that they could have fun about her wealth and still be completely the same as before. 

 

Abigail got up from her bed, realizing that she was laying down in it. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time and the stood, stripping out of the now warm clothes. And taking a towel, she steps into the shower. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Will and Blaylock set the table.

 

 

   Covering it with a thick white cloth before laying a narrow black striped piece straight through the middle and the tassels falling at the ends of the table. Blay rests Large white plates at each chair for eight persons. And then another plate, a little smaller, smooth and black. Silver utensils sitting beside them, wrapped in a black napkin. The glasses, cylinder-like, were brought in last and placed down at each plate. 

 

 

Will had showered earlier on and dressed for the dinner only for Hannibal to come on to him while he made the salad and had his previous clothes messed up. With a few hickies sitting all over his body and his Mate also having a few. 

 

 

  The food was almost finished. Will's mate was probably just adding a few touches, as he liked to impress. 

 

After all, he had worked hard on the last kill. Which happened to be an Alpha on Rape charges who worked at the grocery and liked to come onto Will even though he was Mated. Hannibal obviously had enough and expressed his rage in his savage kill a night ago.

 

 

 The hunt for their delicious dinner today had been planned efficiently to not risk being discovered and they buried his body three entire cities away. The entire Pack had partaken in the kill. Abigail being the keen eye among the trees and cold, and Blay the tracker, his nose picking up everything for a mile in the young snow. And when they caught the prey, Hannibal and Alabaster held down the male for Will to cut a flank of the stomach while the male screamed around the gag. Shock and fear radiating throughout the breeze as the night sky sparkled. Then, the meat in a brown bag, Hannibal sought to finish him. He made it as painful as possible, growling and taking the knife from Will, passing slow deliberate cuts. Alabaster held an arm and the Prey thrashed.

 

 

When it was over with, they returned home. Stripping from the plastic suits and showing off the fresh blood scent.   

Hannibal proceeding to scent Will over in the best way he deemed possible; with his seed inside him and all over him. Will wiggling in the bed and moaning at the sensations. His Alpha on the foot of their bed, his tongue lapping at Will's core, his scent so strong and sweet as his ass was eaten. Then, he was mounted, his Alpha claiming him like beast he was. 

 

 

The girls came up, snapping Will back to the present, they smelt the juicy meat that wafted into the Dining room. Abigail came around and petted Rex, the cat was now sitting in Hannibal's seat at the table. As if claiming his spot. She shooed him from the spot and the cat jumped down, purring around her legs.

 

 

  Will knew the small risk there was to have people in their house. But, Hannibal had patients over and even frequent Dinner Parties, without anyone finding anything, so, it was safe to say that the girls could stay the weekend. They were careful and would stick to their guise. 

 

 

  They girls: NyaJoy Gomez, Zanetta Amellio and Davina Benedicto were Omega, Beta and Alpha. 

 

 

From what Will read, Omega Nya came from an Alpha and Omega. She felt as if she was unwanted by her Father and care immensely for her Mother, who loved her dearly. The Omega was very observant and sharp for the age of twenty one. She was the youngest amoungst them and earned a scholarship to attend the University. She tries to be independent and would like to have her free will. Will admired that in her. The Omega had hair the colour of autumn leaves and eyes a bold grey. Her clothes was a long pj top that reached her thighs and a pink pants that stopped just above her knees.

 

 

  Zanetta, a Beta female, she was looking for attention. But, not in the right way. She figured throwing herself at anyone that found her attractive would replace the abandonment from her own Parents because of her Gender as Beta. She was well off, but not taken cared for and had a keen intellect. She didn't trust easily and never forgives. Doesn't believe in love. The female wore a three quater pyjamas and a crop top that Will deemed unnecessary for dinner. He was not about to ask her to change however.

 

 

Davina, a rarity, much like Will. She was a female Alpha. Much like a Male Alpha, she possesses the Rut and ability to Knot an Omega, preferably a female and sometimes a male. She was clever and liked animals. Tough on the outside but, cares deeply once she has accepted you. From a well off family, large, and contributes to society. Omega and Alpha Parents whom treasures her. Her dark hair was like waves that fell at her mid back and eyes were like the trees that surrounded the house. Her clothes were a navel breaker that Will could stand and a hip riding pants that went to her ankles. 

 

 

    They were all different in their own ways, formed a strong friendship. A little pack to protect and provide for each other. None was discriminated or unequal. They all were equals in their own eyes and Will smiled. This was good, Abi had some real friends. Once more.

 

 

He knew how much it bothered Abigail and she was a little unsure about having friends from the start. Hannibal had assured her that they would be safe if they didn't hurt her and Will agreed to that. The girls however, proved kind and well educated. Each having their own story and looking forward to making something of themselves.

 

 

 

“Hi, Mr-" Nya starts off but, corrects herself, “Will, are we early?" 

 

 

  Before William could respond, Hannibal walks in with a large skillet. Looking ravishing in a red sweater and jeans. Which Will took many years to get used to seeing the Male in. Even so, he carried himself with the same regality that could Kill. Will wanted to purr at the sight. 

 

 

“Not at all," The Alpha says. He nods to Will, signalling the kitchen and Will heads into it, finding a black bowl of steaming rice and a white one with salad. He called Blay and the Beta appeared, taking the salad to the table. 

 

 

“Wow, looks delicious, " Davina breaths. 

 

 

“Slow cooked Chicken Marsala," The Alpha says and Will returns, putting the bowl next to the hot Marsala, an Italian recipe that Hannibal was trying out and obviously perfected.The meat was dressed in a thick sauce and mushrooms. The rice was dusted with parsley and Alabaster comes in with a bottle of wine. 

 

 

 “Ladies, I have to warn you," Hannibal says with a smirk, “I serve mostly meat."

 

 

   The girls nodded and Hannibal went to his seat, Will coming to stand at his right hand. The Omega lets his Alpha pull out his seat for him and then sits first. Hannibal then and the others after. 

 

 

Alabaster pours the crimson wine into their glasses and sits last at Hannibals left hand side. 

 

 

 

The Alpha Male, now pleased, nods, “Do enjoy." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Hotel Jack stayed in was one of the best in Italia, after all, this was supposed to be a vacation. The room he was currently in had ruby drapes at the window. The walls were a peach that Bella would have loved and the sheets a soft white. The pillows he laid on, a red that complimented the room. The bathroom was large and had white sinks and peach counters. Square lights beside the oval mirror that he wanted to smash his fist into.

 

 

    The food on the four person table that was decorated with white and cream plates and a vase of red, pink and white rose flowers, the food had gone cold and, if he was honest with himself, he didn't feel like he deserved to eat anything. Night had fallen a bit ago. He had spent the last few days contemplating how he would approach the situation at hand. 

 

 

  “Hello?" The female Omega's voice came on in a silent whisp. 

 

 

“Alana," Jack sat up on the bed, “I know it's late but, I had to check on you." 

 

 

“Hey, Jack, it's like, 3 am," There was shuffling and another female voice. 

 

 

Jack was glad that Alana had settled down. He was worried that she would blame herself for not doing anything and not give herself somethin good again. After everything, she truly deserved some happiness and Margot gave her that. The pair had met five years ago and within a year was Mated. Alana Bloom, becoming Alana Verger, and baring an Alpha son who was about two years. Margot Verger was the second born and Alpha female to the Verger female. She was completely receptive towards Alana's struggles and gave her a little reason to live again.

 

 

“It's fine," More shuffling and then a door closing. “How's everything, are you okay?" 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah-" He sighs,“ listen, this was a mistake, I'll leave you to sleep-"

 

 

“Wait, Jack? What's wrong? Do you want to come back? You can if you'd like, " 

 

 

  He couldn't, not when he had found Abigail. Jesus, Abigail. She looked so well, so Alive. So happy with friends and attending University. 

 

 

     After he had seen her, he went straight back up to Inspector Pazzi and told him, he had a way to help. Then, he asked the good man to search an Adelia Lanz on the University's data. What he found, was that she was a student for almost three years and stayed on the campus for most of the years. She was a good pupil and worked diligently with others.

   There was no information on her parents only on her Alpha brother that Attended the University on some days and had Classes online. Jack looked onto the Brother, who was a twenty six year old male Alpha by the name of Alexius R. Lanz. 

 

 

 

How was he supposed to say anything about that? Abigail being alive, Will and him in Italy. What would he say?

 

 

   Could he even say anything? 

 

“I- I met someone, " Apparently he could. 

 

“Oh, really? Who?" 

 

 

Jack rubbed his face and got it over with, “ It was Abigail." 

 

 

There was a silence over the phone that said enough to him. Of course she would react like that, she probably thought he was going mad. He cursed and moved the phone from his ear, taking the information he had saved from the Poliza on Adelia Lanz. The Alpha's hands shook as he sent it to Alana.

 

Then a gasp and what sounded like a sob.

  “No no no, that can't be. She- she... He killed her...he-" Then quiet again. Until she breathed out shaking. “ Are they- he's- is He Alive?!" 

 

 

Jack didn't say anything and the Omega cursed over the phone, “This cannot be, how? Are you sure- "

 

 

“She smelt like them. Like..." 

 

 

“...Will. Oh God, she smelt like Will?!.." Alana was pacing, Jack concluded. “Oh my God, what would the Agency do? He's in Italy!" Her voice lowed, “He's in Italy!? Does the police know-" 

 

 

“I'm not telling anyone else," Jack said before he could stop himself.

 

 

“What?" 

 

 

“They'll- they'll Kill Will. I can't do that." 

 

 

   Even though he smelt the bonded Omega on Abigail. Even though he smelt two other males on the Beta girl. Even though he smelt bonded Alpha on the girl he once knew. 

 

 

Will had been claimed. 

 

 

    Hannibal claimed him. 

 

 

They had a Pack that consisted of two Alpha Males, one very capable of killing and the other probably abled to do the same. It was not possible for the second Alpha to be Will's or Hannibal's- even the thought of Will with Hannibal's pups scared him. Then again, they had Abigail and that confirmed a lot about the girl. Jack had his suspicions but, Will was keen on protecting her and it made sense now why. And then, there was another Beta, Male at that. It was a big Pack Will had formed himself. All a bunch of strays no doubt. And he probably had the same ability to harm. 

 

 

  Will may have left and may be insane. But,  Jack felt as though he could not let Will be hurt even, if it meant taking away Hannibal from his life. Jack knew well enough, that once Omegas were bonded, taking away their Mate was a call for trouble and labeling yourself as an enemy. Once the Omega is seperated from the Alpha, they can go into one of either stages,  Post Traumatic stress Disorder or become Feral. There was also the Pack he had formed. They would defend their Mother in any way possible. And if they managed to be separated they would lash out at anyone that dared to approach them. 

 

 

“...Okay, but, what about..." 

 

 

“I'm not sure, I just asked her to get Will to meet me-" 

 

 

“You spoke to her?!" Alana sounded like she was so relieved. And Jack wanted to hug the female. In his years of knowing her, he had come to see her as family, like she was his own, the closest to having a daughter. “What did she say, is she alright? Wait, you're meeting him? When!? I'll come-"

 

 

“No, Alana." 

 

 

“Jack..." 

 

“I'm telling you, as a precaution. If Will was to go back on his word and I don't come out of this, I need you to know." 

 

 

“What? Jack-"

 

 

“He's dangerous, Alana and honestly, I don't trust him but..."

 

 

“...You need him." Alana's voice lowered and he could feel the anger, “You're going to use him again- What the hell, Jack!?-"

 

 

“I have to, people are dying-" 

 

 

“You're not in fucking Baltimore, Jack- you can't do this. What are you thinking?! Hannibal will kill you-" 

 

 

“Not if you know I'm here," 

 

 

“...so you're using me too, look, Jack I'm going to call Beverly-" 

 

 

“No, Alana, no. I have to do this, don't call Bev, she's gone through enough of Hannibal." He sighs and knows if she was here, he would have slapped him. Beverly Katz was one of the very few to live through Hannibal, only earning a scar for life on the underneath of her chin. “Just this and I'll drop it, " 

 

 

“...you said that once Jack and look where that got us," 

 

 

 

“I know." He knew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 To clear it up, yes, Beverly is alive, she just has a very prominent scar on her neck. I loved her character far too much to take her away and so kept her. Ps, this is an AU so, I'm free to do whatever. Just giving y'all a heads up so y'all don't freak, okies? Tell me if it's okay? ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)


	9. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Painter!

 

 

 

 

 

_**PART** _

 

    _ **NINE**_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Nya was astounded by the flavour of the meat and the sweetess that favoured the rice. The wine she sipped washed everything down smoothly, leaving behind a soft burn. Adelia sat beside her, a fork in hand as she brought a slice of chicken to her lips. Davina was humming at the taste of the rice that was smooth and a mixture of pepper and sweet. A combination that Nya liked now.

 

 

“Can I ask," Will, Adelia's Mother says, holding the rim of his glass of wine, his Mate turned his head to him. The Alpha had not eaten until they had all started and immediately smiled at the compliments that passed about. “How did you three come to meet?"

 

 

“Vina and I were friends from childhood," Nya says, dabbing a napkin at her lips, she was not sure if she was doing this all right, but she surely was much more decent than Etta who showed no care for class.

 

 

Davina nodded and take a sip of the Wine, “Our Parents are friends and so we became. Then, we meet Etta in High School."

 

 

“Really? That must be wonderful, having such friends for so long."

 

 

NyaJoy heard the uncertainty there and wondered briefly about Will being the unsociable type. He won't have long friendships then.

 

 

“Well, I'm just glad that Adelia has friends like you," The Alpha says, looking at the girls now. “She was quite worried about making an appearance,"

 

 

“What- no I wasn't, " Lia pouts and Etta snickers over her food.

 

 

“Sire" Lia whines, “Please change the topic," She pokes her plate catching her Mother's attention.

 

 

“Don't play with your food, Delia," Will says over Alpha Lanzs' “You will survive, Delia," and she stops. The dogs were sitting at Blay's legs, tails thumping on the floor as the Beta male sneaked pieces of meat to them.

 

 

“This is so good Alpha Lanz," Etta says over her food, “guess it makes sense. You are the owner of a very famous Restaurant chain."

 

 

Davina nods and puts her glass down, “And you have a lovely home, Will." The Female says.

 

 

And the Omega smiles.  
Most Omegas took pride in their Homes, as they raised their pups and took care of their Alphas there. If it was unkept, it would reflect on the Omega's Alpha. But, it was very clear that he put a lot of effort into his family. He also wasn't too strict just, wanted respect and equality.

 

 

Nya speaks up, “May I ask, Will," She doesn't like calling him Will but, she could tell he was more comfortable with it, “how do you do it? You're an Omega and though many of the laws have changed, working Omegas are ridiculed ."

 

 

Wylton tilts his head, “My Father never believed in that way. He always encouraged my dreams and supported me when I attended University-"

 

 

Etta gaps, “You went to University? That has to be recently cause, they didn't approve of Omegas expanding their knowledge."

 

 

“Simple, I lied. Went as a Beta for most of the five years." He smirks and his Mate watches him in a way that NyaJoy could only call absolute adoration.

 

 

Davina gasps. “But, that's impossible!"

 

  
Alpha Lanz huffs, “Nothing is impossible with determination."

 

 

“You supported him lying about his gender?"

 

 

“Yes, of course. Will worked harder because of his Omega status and very much deserved his right education. Besides, by the time he had been caught, the laws had changed and we were Mated."

 

 

“Wow," Nya leans into the chair. “Remarkable."

 

 

“Indeed," The Alpha says to his Omega.

 

 

“Would it be rude to ask your age, Will?" Etta inquires and Blay snickers. Alpha Lanz's lip twitched in a smile. Adelia laughed in a huff and Alexius grinned. One of the cats sitting in his lap.

 

 

Will groaned, “I'm fourty eight,"

 

 

Davina and Nya almost choke on the wine. Etta gasps, “What?!"

 

 

“Ladies, please." The Alpha begins, “He is a mother of the twenty five year old Alpha and twenty three year old Beta twins."

 

 

“But...you look so young, _wow_."

 

 

“Omegas tend to look younger than they are." The Alpha imputs and Nya recalls that he is a Pychiatrist and that Lia had mentioned he was a doctor some time ago.

 

 

“Alpha Lanz," She starts, “You're a Pychiatrist? And you were also a Doctor, I remember Delia mentioned that? "

 

 

“Yes," He eats gracefully. “I was a Surgeon for some many years. But, as you can see, I have transferred my passion into culinary arts." Will places his hand on his Alpha's and Nya realises that there was something else there. He was a Surgeon and just came out of it for cooking- Oh no, he lost someone. Or someones. And it was too much. God, that must be so painful. To have the knowledge to save someone and still have their life slip through your hands. It was enough for a Doctor to walk away from his work.

 

 

  
“Oh, " She says, “I'm so sorry, I should not have asked..." Idiot Nya, you should not have stuck your nose in.

 

 

“It's fine Nya," Will looks at her kindly but, she feels bad for bringing it up.

 

 

“I'm still sorry, Alpha Lanz..."

 

 

“It is fine, NyaJoy." He raises from his seat and Will goes to stand but his Alpha stops him with a kiss to his hand. Etta practically swoons at the sight. The Alpha leaves for a bit and Adelia nudges Nya.

 

 

“It's fine, Nya. It was years ago. He's gotten over most of it. "

 

 

Nya nods but wants to shrink.  
“Nya," Wyltons calls, “I like your spirit," He says abruptly and she flushes, “You're an Omega but, just like an Alpha or Beta you have the same heart, brain and blood stream as the other ranks. Only differences are that we have Heats. But, you know what, that's still amazing. I'll admit. I hated my Heats until Hector. However, I have learnt is that it doesn't define you, _Princesė_. It is just a part of you that, when you think about it, is very important. Without my Heats I would not have Al, my _gėlė_ Adelia and Blaise. Omegas are now the Mothers of Nations, NyaJoy.  
We hold an even more importance than Alphas or Betas.

 

   And I'm not saying that Betas and Alphas are not as capable but, without each other, we cannot complete anything. Betas are the ground in the Packs- peace makers and yes, I know Omegas are said to usually be but, we are mostly at our Mate or Children's side. Now, many of us work. Alphas are the leaders, not saying that Betas or Omegas can't be as well, just that Alphas are more equiped for the job. However,  we can't lead, have a caring and a stable Pack or Family without each one of us."

 

 

He looks to each of the girls. “Within all of you, there is a strength, a determination and an intelligence that I respect immensely. Though, a very different Pack you have formed here, it's also a strong one and you are very well capable of seeing to your aspirations together. As a Family. And I have seen, that you _all_ are the priceless and immediate future. "

 

 

Nya feels her chest expand with pride and smiles at Will's inspirational words.  
She wants to be like him. So strong and intelligent with an Alpha that adored her in all that she did and supported her dreams no matter how vast. 

 

  
   Alpha Lanz returns and in hand there is a tray. It holds a large cold, circular cake thay had raspberries, blueberries and strawberries on top. The first layer of the cake was a creamy white and the lower last layers was a golden brown.

 

 

“Berry Cheesecake." She hears Alpha Lanz say. “Hope you all have saved room for dessert."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_**Need the right one.**_

__

_**The right one.** _

  
_**But, who?** _

  
_**No one is the right one.** _

  
_**No one wants to be the one.** _

 

_**Will get one.** _

__

_**Or I will continue to make, until I get one.** _

__

 

_**The perfect Mate.** _

  
_**The perfect Omega.** _

__

_**I'll keep painting.** _

 

  
_**Need a new canvas.** _

  
_**To paint.** _

__

__

 

* * *

 

 _Princesė_  - Princess

  _gėlė -_ flower

 

(I hope so, using a stupid online translator, so forgive me if these words are actually wrong) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post! (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡ Apologies!


	10. New You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jack Meet.

 

 

 

 

  
_**PART** _

  
_** TEN** _

__

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The girl's stay went well and they were quite the guests.

 

  
   They spent the majority of their stay with Delia working on their Marketing Project that Abi told Will about.  NyaJoy, Zanetta and Davina were all very pleasant guests. Although they spent their Saturday busy at work in Adelia's or the guest room down stairs. On that noon, they went to the indoor pool and spent it their until dinner. Saturday, they were also in the living room together with Alex and Blay. Before lunch, they played the violent video games, taking chances while Will served ice cream and red velvet Oreos.

 

  
During it however Al begun to like Nya. Which was a bit of a problem for Will and Hannibal. They were glad that he was trying out relationships but, Will was worried about Nya's perception. Blay and Davina became Animal Whisperers and went to the lake, he showed her how to fish and let her play with the dogs. On Sunday they asked Will to help with their plans for their marketing project and tried to assist them but, Hannibal was incredibly distracting and kept licking and kissing at his neck until he finally gave in and went back to bed with his Mate while he girls pouted. Zanetta was a little left out, so Adelia made her feel better and invited her to play a game of chess while Will waited to join after. While Will and Etta played chess, the girl asked how him and his Alpha met, so he told her what he had rehearsed.

 

 

Wylton gave a sweet laugh and moved a pawn. “Oh wow, how do I start..?"

 

  
Abi smiled beside him and leant on him as she read.   
“Okay, so I'm a country boy at heart. Grew up by a lake, much like this one and my Dad taught me fishing. He was an Alpha and pretty stubborn." Will smiled at the memories. “He gave the strength after I Presented as an Omega. Always encouraged my absurd dreams even when others were discouraging because I'm an Omega. And when I realised that people wouldn't change, I faked my gender. Worked my ass off to get a scholarship. Got to the first day in University and there was Hector." Will bites his lip, flushing. “Teaching."

 

  
Etta laughed, “Student and Professor! Oh, my Will!"

 

 

“I know, I know... Anyways, it progressed after that and we were mated for a month when I found out I was pregnant."

 

 

  
Zanetta cocks her head, “So, Alpha Lanz also taught? Is that why you teach?"

 

 

He was just about to answer, when Will smells his Mate that comes around from downstairs. 

 

 

“Yes, I taught briefly as a break from my Surgeon career. However, when I returned, I could not continue my service as a Doctor. Well, at least a Medical. And no one has died from my Psychiatry."

 

 

Etta nods, “Wow, that shit must be hard, y'know, loosing a patient?"

 

 

Abi raises and looks at Hannibal. 

 

 

“It is." He glances at the board, “Will tells the story terribly however,"

 

 

Etta raises a brow, “Please, do tell."

 

  
“I had been teaching for over two months and when I get a new pupil, that was an Omega in hiding, it was shocking. You see, I have a keen nose, so I smelt his enticing scent hidden underneath that horrid fake Beta oder. When he drops off an assignment, I realised that my star Beta student, is an Omega hiding and trying to get an education. My first thought was that he was... "

 

 

Etta smiles, “Crazy?"

 

 

  
“Perfect." Hannibal says and takes Will's hand, pulling him to feet gently. He slips an arm around Will's waist and kisses his head.

 

  
“Absolutely perfect then, and still now. He stool my breath and my heart away with his intelligent and rude comments. His strong will and determination unlike any other. To say that I have been blessed is an understatement."

 

  
  Will wants to blow Hannibal.  
However, it was a still a short stay and they soon had to get back home.  
Before dinner on Saturday, Will decided he would drop the three girls off. The girls thank him for his hospitality and wave him goodbye.

 

  
He returned home after.

 

 

When the week starts, Wylton carries on to work and asks his Supervisor for a day. As he was a great Teacher and had many days saved up, he was given the day on Wednesday. He taught his students diligently and collected any work that he may have assigned over the weekend. When he returned home, he called a family meeting so they could plan what they would be doing on Wednesday.

 

   Will told Hannibal to avoid hunting for the next week until they figured it out.   
The Alpha wasn't too pleased but, he could understand the severity of the situation to agree. Will told Abigail to go to Classes as normal. Blay and Al were needed on the day, however and Will got map of the Museum, assigning them their positions. Hannibal, on the other hand, was to not step foot out of the house. Will had to calm him down enough to even with him. Eventually, he succumbed to Will's word and the boys nodded to their Mother. Abigail was unsure about the plan as she was worried that it would go wrong. Will assured her it wouldn't and if it was to, a slight if, then, they were to leave, as fast as possible. Hannibal growled at that and then walked off to find himself.

 

 

   The Day came and everyone was as ready as they could be.

 

 

Will had managed to get Hannibal on his good side as well as his promise that he wouldn't put himself or the children in an unnecessary danger, if things were to go south. They left early that morning, to scope out the area and their assigned spots. Abigail went to classes as normal. Blaylock and Alabaster found the out of sight places to take, and set up quickly.

 

 

Will returned to the scene around eleven. It was blocked off by yellow poliza tape. But, he could read a good bit of what had played out. There was a few persons around him, checking out the bloody walls and whispering among themselves of the details from the murder. Will had paid attention to the news and papers to know enough of what was happening. Someone was brutally killing Omegas and using their blood, entrails to paint the walls with. They did it with a rage and determined mind that made Will think that they were clearly aware of what they were doing. And this was the third murder this month.

 

  
Whoever it was committing the kills were not going to stop. Not until they had their fill or became bored or were caught.

 

  
Will had a feeling he knew which of the following was the answer. And it certainly was not options two and three.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack Crawford pulled his jacket closer to himself as he walked into the Museum. 

 

 He was more than relieved this week to find that the Painter had not struck again. He had woken up Monday fearing what he was to see on the News. However, the Painter may have changed his pattern or, just disappeared because their have been no bloody Omega killings. Inspector Pazzi informed him what had been found in the past three murders. Which was basically nothing. Whomever was going about taking innocent lives, did it well. And was a Ghost. He or She, was obviously an Alpha or Beta, but, the authorities could not find anything to determine a suspect or even have witnesses. All the Omegas were, practically perfect and lived normal lives. 

 

The first two, Paulino Jámin and Feleipe Morales were also UnMated Omegas and worked two different jobs. Their lives were quaint and they had no suitors, much like Sam Winters. They had friends and family, like any normal person and were all very likable persons. Their families, heart broken when they got the news of their sons deaths. The Alphas they worked with were a low total and all were simple people who would never hurt an Omega. Jack had watched the videos from their interrogations, which he had obtained from Pazzi. And he was glad he had called in help for this. Will would do perfect. 

 

Jack had a feeling that the Alpha or Beta responsible for the deaths were a nobody; someone who was a shadow. Which made him lean more towards a Beta. And all the Omegas worked with a lot of Betas.

 

 It was possible for an Omega to reject the Alpha or Beta and they be forced into murder. Which was a traditional Alpha's thinking. Or it could also be a Beta's, if he or she was brought up in an Alpha Family. As well as the Alpha, if they were traditional, they wouldn't take it well if an Omega rejected them. How Traditionals thought, were that Omegas were just breeders and shouldn't even be allowed in the work place, as their rightful place was at home, at a stove, in a Nest or taking care of Pups. They could think that the Omega shouldn't reject them and act out like this. Then, rip out the uterus, if they believed that the Omega didn't deserve it and was just wasting away if it wasn't breeding. 

 

Jack felt shameful.

  Alphas, no matter tradition should always take care of Omegas. It was against every thing in their nature to harm one. As Alphas and Omegas were the ideal pairings and were inseparable once Bonded and Mated. Alphas were to serve and protect Omegas, every cell in then were hardwired to do such and die trying. Which it was why Alpha and Omega Pairings were do dangerous. As well as Alphas with Omega Young. The Omegas were the breeders, yes, but that made them more valuable. Once they bonded, Alphas were even more lethal. And once Omegas had young, they could also be dangerous, no matter how they appear.

 

Jack knew this all too well. 

 

  Their was a small group at the yellow tape that cornered off the crime scene. Jack had crossed over it, the four officers that were in duty, nodded to him. One of them, Officer Benzo, pulled him aside and told him that Pazzi would be with them soon enough. Jack nodded and walked around for a bit when he looked over at the crowd. He'd gotten the strangest feeling that he was being watched. It was probably nothing, Jack thought, glancing at his watch. It was just after twelve. Past midday and there wasn't sign of his Ex-Special Agent. 

 

Jack knew it was a long shot to request anything, much less for Will to actually see through to it. He had obviously done the well job of seeing to it that he and his family never be found. Why, now, would he let Jack Crawford come and disrupt whatever peaceful life he had fabricated over the years? They were shadows in the world and Jack was trying to pulling them out of hiding. It would be no surprise if they had just left. Disappeared into the night as they did once before. 

 

Something grabs his attention. 

The Officers rush to an Omega that has crossed under the tape. The crowd is baffled and more persons join to see what's happening. People gasps and chatter over Jack's thoughts. He wonders briefly who the hell has the guts to cross that tape. 

 

  Jack raises his head and meets the familiar icy blue stare of Will Graham's. Or should it be William Lector, from the mark on his neck and the ring in his finger. Some of the Officers tries to calm the commotion. While Bonzo talks to Will. Jack feels frozen in his spot and then, Will stalks over, ignoring the Beta Officer.

 

“Oi! Oi, Sir! " Bonzo follows after. 

 

“It's fine, Officer." Jack hears himself say. “He's with us."

 

 “Us?” Bonzo looks over Will, he knows he's an Omega. And it's very odd to have an Omega within the Authorities. Not many were allowed to work in it due to their Heats unless, they were Mated. The fact that Will, was working, in the authorities, especially back then, when he wasn't Mated to Cannibal, he would occasionally have a hard time as many didn't agree with his choice of work. It was probably a surprise for the Officers to find an Omega with the FBI. 

 

  “Yes, " 

 

Will stops right next to Jack. 

 

  And the Alpha takes in the same smell he'd gotten used to over the years of working in the strangest and bloodiest cases. He knew when Will Graham was mad, irritated, sick, tired and nearing his Heat. But, now, that scent was mixed with Hannibal's, he couldn't tell what Will was feeling as, he was no longer the closest Alpha in Will's life. The Omege he once knew, was no more. This was not the Omega he trusted. This Omega wasn't even trusting of him

 

  The Will now, even looked different. Will from New Orleans, had a scruff and was a shakey thing with dark wild hair and troubled blue eyes. He took scent blocker to hide his scent from UnMated Alphas in his job and avoided eye contact. His head was mostly low and he wouldn't be caught dead wearing what he was now. This Will, had wild aurburn hair and he carried his head high. His eyes we're a bold blue, like Abigail's, Jack realised and he didn't shy away from the attention he'd gotten. Or Jack's shock. No, he'd meet Jack's eyes and nodded. 

 

“You needed me, Jack."

 

  The Alpha had to find his head again, bringing his attention back to the situation at hand. 

 

“Yeah, " He paused, “Glad to have you back, "

 

“Let's get this straight, " Will turns. “By now, you've told Alana. And you only know of Abigail's and Al's existence. You're unsure of the scent Beta that's hovering over me and you don't want to deal with Hector-"

 

“That's what he's going by now?"

 

“You don't have an actual plan, do you? You're not even sure if you can trust me. These killings could very well be done by us and you wouldn't even know-"

 

“Are they? "

 

“No, but they could be and that's what scares you. You have to trust me and my word that I'll keep Hector off you ass if you agree to my terms."

 

“Your terms? "

 

“You leave. After this. If I find your killer and you leave. You tell no one else about me or my family being alive, Jack or you will regret it. "

 

 

 

 

 

 The Alpha stared into blue eyes and thought, ‘yes, he surely would regret it.' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies! So, like don't kill me for taking so long on this! I was working out plots for this book and the others cause I really didn't have any.  
> Also, I've started Outlander and The Walking Dead. For some reason, I like Daryl and Glenn together. Is that weird?! Soooooo, I have an idea of a fic for them, it'll be added to Omega verse series soon! Tell what you thinks about that.


End file.
